A New Start
by robertpattinsons-girl
Summary: Will Bella find Happieness with Edward? Or will her will past with Jacob come back to distroy her relationship? Will Edward and Bella's love be enough to keep them together? Will Bella stay strong? - suck at writing summeries, please read my first fanfic.
1. Boring Life

**1. Boring Life**

Bella

"My life sucks" I banged the door and went straight to my room. I just came home from university with a whole heap of homework. I think that is all I do study, do my homework and go to university. I am nearly 21 years old and I don't think I have a life any more, Ugh!!

"Bella I'm home" yelled my mum from downstairs as she just came home from the hospital where she works as a nurse.

I walked down stairs and she picked up my mood straight away. I must not been able to hide it as well.

"Hey Mum" I grumbled

"Bella dear, what's wrong did something happen in university today?"

"No mum it's just my life is boring very boring I feel like I don't have a life a social life and it's killing me because I don't have anytime to do anything for myself all I do is homework and go to university. That is all I do!" I felt the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, how about you spend the whole weekend with your friends. On Saturday you can go shopping and get an outfit and on Sunday I have a party at work you could come with your friends if you wanted to and wear you're new outfits?"

"Mum you really know me well and of course I will come to the party on Sunday with my friends. Thanks Mum I think I'll go call Alice and Rosalie to plain the weekend they will be thrilled."

I went over to the phonebook and started to look through, trying to find Alice's number. Alice and Rosalie both live together, they live in a two story house, it is huge and they both are great designers so the house inside looks amazing. Alice, Rosalie and I have been friends since Primary School. I turned the page and found the number and started to dial it.

"Hello" spoke a musical voice, must be Alice

"Hey Alice it's me Bella"

"Hi Bella, How are you?"

"Alright I guess, Alice would you and Rosalie like to spend the weekend with me?"

"Of course Bella we would love too what are we doing?"

"We are going shopping on Saturday and Sunday we are going to a party at my mums work sound good?"

"Bella you know that me and Rosalie love anything with shopping in it. Why don't you come and spend the weekend with me and Rosalie at our place?"

"Okay I would love too! When do you want me?"

"How about Friday which is tomorrow at about 12 o'clock?"

"Okay I'm cool with that I'll see you then"

"Bye Bella see you then"

I put the phone down and started jumping around with joy. I was going to be out of the house all weekend. My mum stared at me with shock for a while until I explained to her.

I woke up and I could see the sun shinning through my window and the birds chirping outside and I could tell it was going to be a good day. I hopped out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast mum had already left so it was very quiet. I did all of my chores with blaring music playing in the background. After the house was tidy I packed my bag ready for Alice's.

As soon as 12 o'clock come, I grabbed my bag and handbag and slipped into my car. My car was a red Ford Focus and it is very good on the road. It is about a 30minute drive from my house to Alice's and Rosalie's. I am so excited a whole weekend with my friends, relaxing and having fun. The best bit is that there is no homework!!! I got caught up in my thought that I didn't realise that I was turning up into there driveway. I got out of my car with my stuff in my hand, I opened the front gate and walked along the path to the door and I rang the door bell.

I glanced back and saw the garden it was so beautiful it had red, roses and tulips and it had a cute wishing well in the front of it. It was so organised and you could tell someone worked hard in this garden because there was not one weed. I'm pretty sure it was Rosalie.

"Hey Bella"

I turned around and saw Rosalie and Alice standing there with a big grin on there face and I could see in there eyes that they where excited to have me over.

"Hello Alice, Hello Rosalie" I replied.

"What are you standing out there for? Come in silly." Rosalie greeted. I always liked Alice and Rosalie because they always had a wicked sense of humour.

I walked into there house and as soon as I walked, there was a scent in there that smelt unbelievably good. It smelt like a mix of mint and rose or something sweeter. I walked in and the house like I said was amazing the first floor had so much light and space.

"Bella come up here you can sleep in our guests room" Alice called.

I walked up the stairs and followed Alice's voice down a hallway until I found the room she was in. I put my stuff away and went down stairs where they where watching TV.

"So guys what is planned for tonight" I smiled

"Well we where thinking of going out to a club for some dancing are you up for it" Rosalie smirked

"I am totally up for it but may I ask, you seem over excited may I ask why? Are we going out because this has to do with a boy?"

Before Rosalie could open her mouth Alice started giggling.

"There is a boy involved. We are going to the night club where Rosalie saw this hot guy working but she was so drunk she cant remember his name" Alice laughed.

Rosalie was blushing; she was red like a tomato. She then grabbed a pillow and threw it in Alice's face and she landed on the floor. At that point we all started laughing. We watched a little bit of TV but before we knew it was 5:30 and we started getting ready. I had my hair down which was straight with a sliver short dress. Alice had her hair in a bun wearing a black knee length dress and Rosalie wore her hair down with her beautiful curls going every where and she wore a gold short dress.

We all headed to the taxi (we called the taxi because we all knew we where going to get drunk).


	2. The Start

**2. The Start**

Rosalie

As we got out of the Taxi we all had a quick outfit check just in case something was out of place. After our quick check we where ready to go. The Club was already packed it was well known here in Sydney it is called "The Tank."

As we walked through the doors the girls started giggling and I could tell they saw that I was searching for my prince in shinning armour. He had to be here. His hair was thin and brown. His eyes where brown but a handsome brown, he was tall and had very large muscles. Also as far as I can remember he was breathtakingly funny.

"Rosalie where over here, stop day dreaming." They chuckled together

I turned around to face them. Then suddenly right there behind the bar he was. He was so Breath taking.

Without thinking I started to walk over to him. I sat myself down at the stole closes to him. He saw me and stared to walk towards me. My heart was going to flutter out of my chest and soon.

"Hello Rosalie what can I get you?" He asked

"You remember me I answered?" I answered

"Of course I remember you, you where number 1 last time on the dance floor when you came, I have never seen anyone move like that on the dance floor."

"Don't mind me asking but I have forgotten your name could you please refresh my memory?"

"My name is Emmett Cullen"

"Nice to meet you Emmett"

"So would you like something to drink Rosalie?"

"Do you remember the blue cocktail you made me last time?"

"Yes I do, I'll start making it now, and it is one of my special ones."

Bella 

As soon as we walked in to the club, Alice and I saw Rosalie looking around and I'm guessing she was looking for her prince charming as she put it once. Alice and I started giggling.

"Rosalie where over here" we chuckled.

As she turned around it looked like she was about to jump with joy. We followed and saw where her eyes had travelled. They where staring at a very muscled guy. She started walking forward to the guy and I think that was the person she cam here for, her Prince in shinning armour. It was good she found someone she liked after her split with her ex boyfriend; he was a pain to have around. She started talking to the guy and I could see they where getting along. Alice and I decided not to disturb them so we went over to the dance floor and started dancing. Rosalie never came and danced with us she was to busy talking to her crush. At the end of the night Alice and I where queens of the dance floor.

Rosalie called a taxi since she was the only one who had not drunk as much as Alice and I.

I woke up with a huge headache. I tried to get up but my feet where so numb. I rolled over and suddenly I landed on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw that I was sleeping on a couch, a couch I did not recognise. I looked around and the whole house seemed different it was a one-story house as well. That was weird. I heard Alice snoring I walked over and shock her.

"Alice wake up" I whispered.

"Leave me alone" she muttered

"Alice I don't think where at your place wake up"

She opened her eyes and searched the room. She got up real quick.

"Your right this isn't my house, where are we?"

"I have no clue but where is Rosalie?"

"Rosalie" Alice yelled

"I'm over her" She replied. Me and Alice just looked at each other with puzzled face, we followed the voice. We turned into a room and I think our eyes nearly popped out of our heads.

There was Rosalie standing there making breakfast with the guy she was talking to last night. There where 1 million questions I wanted to ask her and she could see it in our eyes.

"Okay girls conference in the living room" she said with a big smile on her face.

We walked over to the living room and I blurted out of my mouth 3 million questions.

"Where are we? Did you sleep with him? What's his name?"

"Slow down I will explain everything. His name is Emmett Cullen and you are at his house and yes I did sleep with him only because he had no where else for me to sleep but nothing happened between us."

I could tell she was hiding something but I didn't know what so I had to ask.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Oh my gosh how did you know" she said with excitement in her voice

"Our relationship is going really well I really like him and I think he is the one girls"

"We are so happy for you" Alice and I replied

"Does he have any brothers?" Alice asked. We all started laughing and Alice went bright red.

"Come on guys I'm starving I can smell eggs and bacon"

We walked back over to the kitchen. Rosalie introduced us to Emmett, he seemed very nice and I could see now what Rosalie meant about him being funny.

"Rosalie told me you girls are going shopping today, I would love to come but when men come they normally end up with all the bags, so it is safe for me at home." He chuckled.

We ate our breakfast and helped Emmett clean up the house. Once we where done Emmett drove us back to Alice's and Rosalie's house. We got out of the car and let Rosalie say her goodbyes to Emmett and they are officially together.

Alice and I started laughing wile we where opening the door.

"Don't look back Alice they might be kissing, who knows what they might be doing?"

Alice then turned back and started laughing harder.

"You know I think you're right about the kissing part Bella" Alice laughed

I turned around and saw what Alice was talking about and well it looked like Rosalie was really into it. I turned Alice back around and pulled her through the door. We sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V and watched it for a while it was about lunch time. When Rosalie walked through the door, she was skipping like a little child. Or someone won 1 million dollars.

"So Rosalie did you leave any skin left on Emmett's lips or did you suck them off?"

"No I left some for next time" she said happily

"Since Rosalie is done kissing Emmett and he is gone maybe we should go shopping and find an outfit for tomorrow." Alice giggled

"I agree who's car are we going to take?" I asked

"Well take yours Bella mine can get scratched so easily" Alice suggested

"Okay" I answered

I went out into the garage and saw Alice's car it was well it was something it was a BMW 335i Convertible and it was black. Next to Alice's was Rosalie's car a Mini Cope. I walked over to my car and started the engine. Alice then hopped in and we where waiting for Rosalie. When Rosalie finally was ready, I drove started to drive and the whole way we where singing with the windows down and the music up. We where just about done with all our shopping, Rosalie was already done and was waiting for us at the cafe. "Alice since I have my outfit for tonight and you need to go to one more shop, I'm going to head up to the coffee shop Where Rosalie is I'll meet you there. "Okay" she answered. I was walking to cafeteria while trying to find my wallet. I wasn't really looking where I was walking. Then I looked up to see if Rosalie was there. Then it all happened so quick I was walking towards Rosalie and the next thing I know, I was knocking down all the table and chairs near me and all the food and drinks where all landing on me. "Are you okay Miss?" 


	3. Am I Dreaming?

**Hey guys everyone in my story is a human and the setting of the story is in Australia\Sydney. Please tell me if you like the story so far. **

**3. Am I Dreaming**

Rosalie

I could see Bella looking for me so I waved at her, she spotted me and she was coming towards me now.

When suddenly she tripped over her own feet and knocked over several tables with all the food and drinks falling on her. I got up and started running my way over there. When I noticed that someone was already helping her.

Bella

I tried to get up but I was just covered with food and then came a voice that just sent my heart beating real fast.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"I'm fine could you get these tables off of me please?"

"Of course I can" he replied back

When all the tables where off of me, I looked up. Was I dreaming?? I looked into his eyes and they were a beautiful brown colour his lips where a light rose colour. His eye lashes where thin and long.

I tried standing up but I nearly slipped again but he caught me.

"Thank you for helping me" I smiled

"It wasn't a problem truly, what's your name?" He answered in a smile that once again sent my heart through the roof.

I was just about to answer when someone showed up in the wrong time.

"BELLA, BELLA are you okay?" Rosalie shouted she found me and then she saw what kind of a condition I was in and started laughing.

"Girl we need to get you out of those clothes before the seagulls spot you." Rosalie chuckled.

"Um I better be going, I hope to bump into you again" He smiled and then he was gone

"Hey guys, my gosh what happen to you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Lets just say she tripped" Rosalie giggled

We walked into a clothes store near us and I bought jeans and a nice top to wear, but my thoughts where some where else, they where thinking of him. He was so handsome. Did I believe in love at first sight, well I guess now I do.

"Bella, would you stop day dreaming and open the car?" Rosalie asked with some anger in her voice.

I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice all looking at me. "Oh sorry" I muttered. I took the keys out of my bag and opened the car. We hopped in and I started driving.

"Bella, I think that bump from the table has made you loco!" Alice giggled

When we arrived I quickly ran up the stairs and dumped all my shopping bags on my bed. I ran back downstairs and sat on the couch where Alice was watching TV.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Alice asked curiously.

"Sure Alice" I asked I was very curious to find out what she wanted to know.

"Well Bella you have been acting very strange this afternoon and I was wondering if it you where thinking about that guy that lifted the tables off of you?" She asked

"You noticed that?"

"Well Bella you didn't hide it that well you looked like you where about to kiss him" Alice chuckled.

"Oh great how embarrassing" I moaned

"It's okay Bella he looked like he was about to do the same thing too." Alice laughed.

"Can please swap subjects?" I begged

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" she asked

"Do you have any nail polish and mask cream so we can look good tomorrow?" I asked. I did want to look pretty because mum was introducing me to her friends and all the people she worked with.

"Sure Bella we can have a makeover!!! It will be so much fun" Alice said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Rosalie can you bring down all the nail polishes" Alice screamed

"Sure Alice" Rosalie replied

Alice came back with a whole lot of creams and Rosalie come down with a basket of nail polished and things for the nails.

Rosalie ordered pizzas for dinner and we ate like pigs it was hilarious. All night we worked on each other. I had hot rollers in my hair for tomorrow. It was about midnight I was getting very tired so I hugged the girl's goodnight and went off to bed.

I woke up and I could here pots and pans, banging and someone was laughing really loudly. I got out of bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. There was a huge stake of pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon on the table. Alice and Rosalie saw my eyes and they started laughing.

"Morning sleepy head" They sang together

"What's all this?" I asked

"Well we didn't get to make you breakfast because Emmett made us breakfast yesterday and today is your last day with us so we decided to make you breakfast today, make sense?" Rosalie asked

"Yes that does make sense and you didn't have to do all of this" I said while pointing to the table.

"Well come on lets eat" Alice giggled

I had eaten a little bit of everything and I was stuffed we all leaned back into our chairs and looked at the food that was left over.

"Let's get cleaning" Alice suggested "We have a lot to do today"

"What's on the agenda?' I asked

Rosalie answered before Alice could open her mouth. "Well first we have to clean this house up, then we have to get ready for the party and finally your mum called and said she wanted us over there an hour earlier so we could help set up."

"Well let's get going" I said

We chucked the food that wasn't eaten in the bin. I put all the dishes in the dishwasher and then headed to the lounge room.

"The kitchen area is clean" I shouted over the vacuum cleaner to Rosalie

"I just have to finish vacuuming and down stairs is clean" Rosalie answered back

"Up stairs is spotless" Alice answered with a grin on her face

Rosalie's put the vacuum cleaner away and Alice came down stairs.

"Let's get ready for the PARTY!! Alice Screamed. We all ran upstairs to our rooms.

We all put on our new outfits that we bought yesterday. I wore jeans with silver stitching on them and a nice blue and silver top. I walked over to the bathroom where Alice was finishing her hair and Rosalie was putting on her make-up. I already put on my make-up, I just had to get the rollers out of my hair and I was ready to party!

"Alice can we take your BMW?" Rosalie pleaded.

"Hmm… Let me see……. Okay fine we will take it but if there is one scratch on it you will be paying for it" Alice warned

"YAY" Rosalie walked out of the bathroom and skipped down the stairs very happily.

"I'll meet you guys in the car" Rosalie shouted

Alice finally finished with her hair we grabbed our handbags and ran down stairs. I got into the car while Alice looked the front door. She hopped in and we where off.

"Hello Bella how was your weekend?" Mum asked me as soon as we walked through the door.

"Good Mum we had a lot of fun!!" I answered

"You all look beautiful tonight girls" Mum said

"Why thank you Mrs Swan" Alice replied

"Okay Bella and Rosalie can please finish up outside?" Mum asked

"Sure Mum" I responded

"Alice since you are, a very good party planner can you help them?" Mum

"Of course I can Mrs Swan, come on girls lets get moving." Alice cheered

We all out into my backyard luckily we had a huge pergola that was closed in because it looked like it was about to rain. My mum had bought black plastic bags for the windows and doors so it would look dark and now it looked like a room. We also put up disco lights and a disco ball. The DJ was setting up at the front of the pergola and asking us what music we liked. We also put a table at the back of the pergola with food and drinks. There was also a lounge at the back as well.

"WOW this looks awesome girls" my mu said coming out of the house.

"Now girls all the teenagers will be coming out here and the adults well be inside." She said

"Mum how much teenagers are coming?" I asked

"Honey, you will be surprised to know how much nurses and doctors have children that are your age.

"You said teenagers, so that means there will guys as well!! Alice cheered

My mum laughed and then went back in the house.

Alice and I where at the front of the house welcoming people, while Rosalie was at the back dancing.

"Alice do you think we should tell Rosalie to come and takeover while we go and have some fun?" I asked not facing her

"That's a shame they made you stay here and miss out on all the fun." It wasn't Alice that answered it was a very familiar voice. 


	4. Wishes Come True

**Wishes come true**

I turned around and I could not believe what my eyes saw. It was Emmett standing with the guy from the accident that helped and he was standing with another blond and brown haired guy. Behind them looked like it was there parents.

"So are you going to let us in?" Emmett giggled

"Of course come in" I said

"The teenagers are outside partying Rosalie's there she would be surprised to see you here." I said

The boy from the accidents then walked in and smiled at me. I had to think to breath.

"Well surprise to see you here?" he asked.

"Well I do live with my mum" I answered

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself I am Edward Cullen" He said with a smile

"Very nice to meet you I'm Isabella Swan but you can call be Bella" I answered and let him through

The other male then come in.

"Hi I'm Jasper" He introduced himself and walked in. I was pretty sure he winked at Alice while he was walking in.

"You must be Bella" said a voice and turned back around. There was a blond man and a beautiful woman standing there. I could tell from the boys where they got there looks from.

"Yes I am Bella" I replied

"I am Carlisle and this is Esme my wife, your mother has told us a lot about you. And before you ask yes we are the mother and father of all those boys" He said and smiled at me.

"I can see where they get there looks from, come inside mums in the kitchen" I answered.

They walked in and I turned to see Alice. They must be getting along well because Alice was flirting with Jasper, the one that winked at her. I walked over to her.

"So Jasper I see you have meet Alice?" I asked him. Alice threw a cold look at me.

"Yea I have" Jasper replied

"Okay let's go out to the party" I said a little too loudly.

Alice and Jasper headed outside while I had to get some refills for outside. I took the refills out and set them on the table. I looked around and I could see Edward shaken the dance floor. I also could see Alice with Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie. It was nice to see my friends having fun.

I looked back over to Edward he was dancing with so many other woman, I felt something and a second later I realised what it was, it was jealousy. It struck hard and it twisted my stomach in a knot. Why did I feel jealous of all those girls, Edward was dancing with? Could it be because I really did love him?

"Bella come dance with us" Alice yelled.

I walked over to her and started dancing like me and Alice normally did. We became queens of the dance floor. Alice had to leave so I was dancing with Jasper, when Edward came over to us.

"Jasper, can you come here for a second?" Alice screamed over the loud music.

"Coming" He replied

"Bella is it okay if I leave you?" He asked me.

"That's okay Jasper I'll stay and dance with Bella" He answered for me. I was actually very glad.

At that minute the song changed to a slow romantic song. I looked over to Alice quickly and she had a grin on her face and I knew it was her plan.

"Would you dance with me Bella Swan?" He asked with his sweet velvet voice.

"I would love too" I answered

He took my hand and at that second I could feel a shoot of electricity spark me from his touch. I realised then that I was more aware of Edward physically and physically I wanted him bad. Now that, that was explained I knew I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

That Moment his hands where on my waist and we where twirling graciously around the dance floor. All I wanted to do was press myself, against him but I had to control myself. Luckily the song ended and he let go of me quickly.

"Thank you for dancing with me" I said blushing a bit.

"No problem anytime, you didn't step on my feet so it was nothing" he replied.

"Let's get this show on the road" I said yelling loudly to Edward. I danced so much I can't remember what happened after that, I also drank a lot to.

I woke up and I was yet again, in a very unfamiliar surrounding. Next time I have to remind myself not to drink. Rolled over and I touched something warm and smooth. I turned to see what was so smooth. I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. It was Edward Cullen lying there on top of his sheets only wearing undies. He was so beautiful. He was like an angel sent from heaven. It was like a dream come true. I quickly looked down and saw what I was wearing. I was only in my undies and bra. I quickly got up and found the clothes I was wearing last night and got dressed. I walked downstairs and found my way to his kitchen. It sounded silly but this all looked very familiar. I started making breakfast when he walked in.

"Good Morning sleepy head have a nice sleep?" I asked him. I felt like running over to him and giving him a kiss, like a wife would do to her husband but I restrained myself.

"I slept well last night. What about you?" He replied.

"I slept well too last night, if you don't mind me asking how I ended up here." I asked.

"Well this is Emmett's and you're here because Emmett and Jasper wanted to move up a step with there relationships." He answered.

I served him eggs and bacon. "Wow I'd never thought of Alice moving along so quick with her relationship" I muttered to myself.

"Well they seemed fairly attached yesterday to each other" He answered

"Um…..mm did anything happen between us last night?" I asked and I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks. I wanted him to say yes so badly.

"Not if you didn't want anything to happen" he answered with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing happened Bella relax, I only let you sleep with me because there was no where else to put you plus I didn't want to let you sleep on the couch so you slept in my bed nothing happened. Okay?" he answered

"Okay" I answered and looked down at my breakfast. I felt rude he did care for me that was something I guess.

"Bella" He said it so sweetly I looked up.

"Yes Edward" I replied still blushing.

"Would you like to….um….do you want me to drive you home?" He asked

"Sure" I answered

If only he had said do you want to kiss me or do want to go on a date I would have also said yes too. Why can't he just ask me, maybe he doesn't like me. I washed up after we ate.

"Um Edward where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live here with Emmet" He replied

"Then how come you said there was no more room for me to sleep, if this is like a 3 bedroom home?" I asked

"Well first of all I am neat and someone has to do some washing otherwise we would be very dirty in here. And second I washed Jasper's and my sheets yesterday and it was last night so I couldn't be fucking bothered to put on the sheets." He chuckled.

"Okay" I replied.

"So are you going to show me your room?" I asked and I hoped he would say yes and take me by the hand and lead the way.

"Of course" He chuckled. He smiled and it sent my heart beating fast. I had to hold on to a chair to keep me steady.


	5. Uneasy

_**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I have had a lot of homework and things have been going on in my personal life but I should be realising the chapters now once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you get the idea.**

**Chapter 5 Uneasy**

"Follow me, here grab my hand and I will show you around." He grinned and he took my hand.

I could feel the blood returning to my cheeks. His touch was so gentle and his hand was warm and his skin was so soft, I looked and only wished I could kiss his lips or maybe even strip his clothes off and push him on the bed. But I have to control myself who knows if he actually likes me.

"Um this is my room" He said and pointed into the room. The room was so clean it had a king bed in the middle of the room with two bed side tables and lamps on them. He had a huge wardrobe and a wide range of CD's and books.

"Wow for a guys room it is very neat" I confessed.

"Thank you but remember I am the neat one out of my brothers" He chuckled.

I sat down on his bed and he followed and sat down next to me. I looked up and into his eyes, they where so beautiful.

We started leaning in, at that moment I released what we where doing. Come on Edward kiss me do it now. We where one cm apart when the door slammed. I got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Edward I have some awesome news to tell you" Emmett called.

Edward then come down the stairs I couldn't recognise his expression. "Yea Emmett what is it?" He replied back.

"I asked Rosalie to come and live with us and she is moving in with us tomorrow. Is that awesome?" Emmett boomed.

"Um where are we going to put all her clothes? She is going to be in a house full of guys?" Edward stated.

"Well technically she isn't going to be on her own and she is going to have a lot of wardrobe space. You are going to move in with Alice. Since your room is next to mine where going to turn your room into a huge walk in wardrobe." Emmett explained.

He was so happy you could tell by his voice. I was also glad for Rosalie that she had found happiness in her life.

"I guess I have no choice, well at least Alice is cleaner than you." Edward said and smiled.

Emmett than sat down on the lounge and switched on the TV.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said

"Hello Emmett" I replied

"I have to say the way you moving on the dance floor last night with Edward was very sexy and you two where the number one couple." He smirked.

"Emmett" Edward and I both shouted. Then I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Some one is jealous that they can't move like that with there girlfriend." I teased.

"Bella would you like to go home now?" Edward asked politely.

"Yes I would love too, thank you Edward at least some one has manners." I said and headed for the door. We walked silently to the car when we got there he opened the door for me and I hopped into the car.

"So I guess every second weekend I will see you?" I asked him.

"Um I guess" He said confused. I laughed at his expression. He looked at me even more confused.

"Every second weekend I sleep over Alice's house for a girls get together." I giggled.

After my I told Alice about my boring life we made a rule that no matter what we would have a Sleep over every second weekend. I also liked the idea of seeing Edward every second weekend it made me happier.

We arrived outside of Alice's house. I opened the front door and waited for Edward and then I started walking through the garden and knocked on her door. No one answered so I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. Edward and I both walked in.

"Alice" I yelled.

Then we heard some moaning sounds coming from the bedroom. Edward and I looked at each other we started to giggle because we knew what she was doing. It wasn't just Alice in the bedroom it was Jasper too. We heard some more moaning and muttering that we should not have heard.

"Hey Edward lets shout out Alice together on the count of three" I whispered. I knew this would piss off Alice because we where disturbing her love life.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"ALICE" Edward and I both shouted at the same time.

"Shit there home quick Jasper put some clothes on" Alice whispered to Jasper upstairs. Edward and I where giggling when Alice showed up walking down the stairs. She defiantly had a bad case of sex hair. Jasper then showed up behind her. They walked down the stairs together.

"So what brings you guys here so early?" Alice asked.

"We came to discuss moving arrangements for tomorrow" I told her.

"Oh yea well Edward I wont put you in Rosalie's room I'll put you in the guest room. I can't wait until you move in I already have your room all planned out!!" She answered with a squeal of excitement. I could tell jasper didn't like it very much but I didn't like it as much as he did, but I get to see Edward every second weekend.

"Well Alice since you got that all planned out what time would you like me to start moving in?" Edward asked.

"How about at 11 in the morning?" She replied.

"Perfect" He replied with my favourite crocked smile that I loved. I had to remind myself to breath.

"It's a shame I can't help I have to go to university but I'll come in the afternoon too see how things are going" I announced.

I was so glad I decided to take Monday off university I was so tired from yesterday, I fell asleep the moment I got home and lay on my bed.

University was very slow I so badly wanted to go over Alice's house and see Edward but I had another 30 minutes of torture. All I wanted to do was tell Edward I loved him and kiss him. I am afraid if he doesn't like me the same way I like him. I finally noticed that while I was off on my little own world that the bell had gone. I quickly grabbed all my books and nearly ran to my car.

I opened my car door and a lot of hammering and construction going on inside the house. I let myself in and went upstairs to see what was going on. I stepped into the guest room well no it was Edward's room.

I was very stunned to see what they where doing. The main wall was painted a very light gold colour that also looked like brown, the rest of the walls where painted white. In the middle of the room was a huge bed with a white quilt cover and gold sparkly cushions. Over on the side was a book shelf with of course books but a very wide selection of CD's. Then on the floor was a huge white fluffy carpet. Edward must of heard me come up because he turned around and looked at me. I had to try very hard to keep my mouth closed.

"Wow this room looks amazing" I commented.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"Of course I like it, now whose idea was this?" I asked with a smile knowing who it would be.

"Well Edward come up with it I just helped Edward put it together" Alice replied. The answer stunned me.

"Well it looks amazing" I responded with a huge smile.

I helped finish up the room. We then went downstairs and poured ourselves a drink. We sat down and opened the TV. It was only then that I realised the time.

"Shit mum is going to kill me, I have to go see you guys soon" I shouted as I put my drink down and headed for the door just looking back once to see Edward waving goodbye he was so handsome and sexy. I had to turn around before I smashed into something.

When I got home I quickly ate my dinner and started my homework it was just like any other week. I got home from university; I ate dinner and did my homework. One week past and it would only be a matter of time to see Alice but I would also get to see Edward as well.

_**Please don't forget to review and please tell me should I go on with this story or not??**_


	6. Unlucky

**Chapter 6: Unlucky **

The two weeks flew by very slowly but with lots of patient's, the Friday I was waiting for came. I was upstairs packing my bag to leave for Alice's when the door bell rang. I went downstairs to open the door and who might be standing there before me. I can't believe he even has the guts to show up at my door step. I was so glad Mum had left for a Meeting in Europe she would have gone off her rocker if she was here.

"Hi" he said with a very big grin.

"What the hell do you want Jacob I thought I told you to piss off 2 months ago and never come back" I nearly shouted at him.

"I know Bella what I did to you was mean and selfish of but please forgive me I want to be friends with you" He replied in a very hush calm voice but I still couldn't believe him.

"Jacob we cant be friends anymore I don't want to see you don't you get it?" I shouted at him.

"So that's it, where finished just like that?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes it is over and it has been for a very long time. It was over that day I saw you with that bitch of a girlfriend in bed and you where fucking her too. So if you will excuse me right now I have some friends to see" I was practically screaming at him and then I closed the door on him and went over and continued packing.

I was on my way to Alice's when my favourite song started playing on the radio I started singing along to it. I stopped at the traffic lights, and turned the music up louder.

I looked up and I could see this huge truck swerving and speeding my way unable to stop. I was frozen in place I couldn't move. The truck was heading right for me with a little speed. I could here the breaks screeching but the truck was still coming very fast. It hit my car with a bang.

I didn't remember much after that all I could where people screaming and I could smell blood which made me even more dizzy I couldn't open my eyes I couldn't even find my mouth to tell them to stop screaming.

"Bella oh my, Bella are you okay?" A beautiful velvet voice asked. I wanted to tell him yes but I couldn't I was just being pulled under even more. I couldn't feel my body and it hurt all over.

I could hear sirens and people talking I could here some sort of a machine it was very loud and close by.

"Where's Bella?" I could recognise that voice anywhere. It was Alice wanted to get up and hug her and tell her I was fine and for her to worry but I couldn't.

**EPOV**

I was at home waiting for Bella. I wonder what was taking her so long, Alice said she would be her at 5 it is nearly 6. Just imagining Bella made me wish I could kiss her and hold her. But I don't know how she feels about me. I could see myself kissing Bella's beautiful lips and holding her hand. I wanted to do this with Bella plus more.

The phone started ringing and I jumped when I heard it. I quickly snapped out of my daydream and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I answered

"Hello" replied a very unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?" I asked nicely.

"I am an ambulance officer and I am here to report to you that Bella was in a car crash, her injuries are very serous could you please come down to the site where the accident it taking place?" replied officer, with a very stern voice keeping all the emotion out of his voice.

"Yes I am on my way" I replied back quickly. I got the address of the place of the accident. I was still stunned but I forced myself to move because Bella was hurt. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door heading to my car.

When I got to the car crash scene I could see Bella's car all squished it would probably go to the rubbish dump you could not fix that it was cost too much it would be better to buy a new car. Then I saw Bella still in the car she looked horrible. Her nose was bleeding she had wounds on her head. She looked so fragile and small. Without thinking I ran over to her.

"Bella oh my, Bella are you okay?" I asked but she couldn't answer, she was unconscious. They had to cut her out of the car because the doors where jammed. I slid my hand into the car and grabbed her hand and kissed it then I put her hand back just in case it was broken.

"Where's Bella?" asked a very upset voice. I could tell it was Alice. I turned around and waved, unable to say anything because of the shock I was in.

Alice ran over to me. I heard her gasp as she looked at Bella. She started crying I grabbed and hugged her and told her she was going to be fine.

They finally cut Bella out of the car and put her in the ambulance. I told Alice to go in the ambulance and I would drive to the hospital.

If anything happened to Bella I promise her that I will press charges against the truck driver. I would do anything in my power to punish him.

When I arrived, the hospital was very busy. Alice was in the waiting room standing up crying. I ran over to here hoping that nothing happened to Bella.

"What's wrong Alice, what did they tell you about Bella?" I asked.

"They don't know anything yet Edward her status is very server and they said there is a possibility she might not live." She answered in between her sobs.

Once I heard that, I had to sit down. How could this be happening it was Bella, why did it have to happen to her? I didn't realise up till then that I was crying. But I knew that my tears only meant one thing and that I loved Bella even though she doesn't know it but if something happened to her I could not live any more. She is like my sun in the day and my stars in the night and I could not live without her.

Alice saw me crying, she bent down and hugged me. She started saying "She was going to be fine" but I couldn't believe her not unless I actually saw Bella again, breathing.

We where there all night, we weren't allowed to see her as she was still in a very critical condition they told us they would let us go in and see her at lunchtime.

Alice went home and phoned my family and told them where I was and what happened. They where going to come and see her later this afternoon. We hadn't told Bella's mum yet she was on a business trip and we thought it would be up to Bella wither to tell her or not.

"Excuse me sir are you waiting to see Bella?" asked a very slim doctor.

"Yes I am" I replied

"Come this way I will show you to her room" He replied with a soft smile.

I nodded and got up and followed the man to a room. I stepped into the room and saw Bella bandaged up and with dried up blood all over her face and hands. I nearly ran to her side. I sat next to the bed I grabbed her hand and kissed it. It was so hard seeing Bella this way. I could feel the tears coming down my check again.

I only wished Bella was not in pain because that would kill me more. Seeing the person you love hurt or in pain and you can't do anything to help them kills you in the worst way possible.

I felt someone move and I looked up.

"Edward" said a very croaky voice.

I looked up and Bella was sitting there with her eyes open. It was like I had never saw her eyes the colour of them was so beautiful. I wiped away the tears quickly and answered her.

"Yes Bella it's me Edward" I replied.

"What happened?" She asked very confused.

"Your where in a car accident, A truck couldn't stoped and smashed against your car. You have been sleeping for one day. The doctors said you're going to be fine. Apart from the broken leg you will be fine." I answered her.

"Okay. Why are you crying Edward?" She asked.

"You gave us a big shock Bella we thought you where going to di-"I replied not able to finish my sentence. I wanted to tell her more but I was scared.

"Bella I care for you and if anything happened to you, I will not have lived through it" I told her. She looked at me like very confused.

"Bella I have feelings for you and during the last past 2 weeks I have fallen in love with you. All I have been dreaming and thinking about is you." I replied trying to ease her confusion.

"Bella I love you and I always will" I said in the most, nicest way I could.

"If you don't love me that's okay you don't have to say it to me I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you." I replied.

_**I Know guys I'm evil for leaving it here but I have to make you wanting to read more some how. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas please I would love to read them. The next chapter will start off with Bella's POV. **_

_**I Hope you liked it!!!**_


	7. Speak What you Fell!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this you get the idea but I wouldn't mind owning Robert Pattinson. LOL

_Previous: _

"_Bella I love you and I always will" I said in the most, nicest way I could. _

"_If you don't love me that's okay you don't have to say it to me I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you." I replied. _

**Chapter 7: Speak the heart.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward just said he loved. He said he loves me! With all the pain going through my body and head his words felt like they cured me. I reached out and grabbed his hand I felt the shock of electricity as soon as I touched him, it was like his body was calling he must of realised as well because he looked up and I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Edward, I love you and I always have from the first moment I saw you. I have never said those words before, because I was waiting for the right man to come along and that man is you" I explained with a little tear coming down my cheek.

Edward kissed my hand and wiped the tears off my check and he smiled. I was wondering if I should ask him. I guess it's now or never.

"Edward why were you crying before?" I asked him with a great deal of concern and he could see it through my eyes.

"Bella I told you before that I loved you, the doctor told us you might die and I started to cry only because I cared about you and I would never live through it if you died. Bella I can't live in a world where you don't exist." He explained.

At that moment I started to cry. That was the best thing any person had ever said to me. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. He smiled back with the crooked smile I love, he totally just dazzled me. He knocked me out breathless.

"Bella are you crying?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"No I am just so happy" I nearly screamed.

"Me too Love" He answered.

Edward just called me _love_, I couldn't be any happier! I could feel my cheeks give me away as the blood rushed up to my cheeks. Edward smiled.

"I love it when you blush" he commented. I could feel my cheeks going even redder.

Edward and I just stared into each others eyes unmoving and we were still holding hands. A few hours past, when a nurse holding a tray of food walked in.

"Here you go darling enjoy your lunch" The nurse said as she placed the food on the table and left through the door with a smile on her face.

Edward took then got up, but he still didn't let go of my hand. He turned around holding a spoon and some food.

"Open up, Love someone has to eat to get better" He mocked. I opened my mouth and he feed started feeding me. He tried all different kind of things like trains, aeroplanes, boats and even animal noises. When he tried doing the chicken I laughed so hard that when the soup entered my mouth I spat the food out on him it landed on his shirt. That made me laugh even harder. He looked down and he didn't even get angry he just started laughing with me. He finally finished feeding and let me drink on my own. He sat back down and grabbed my hand.

"Edward why aren't you mad at me?" I asked with a smile.

"I have to reasons why, number one you where having a good time, number 2 I was enjoying myself too seeing you like that made me happy and number 3 I was a bit angry but I realised I have a lot of clothes at home. Alice just doesn't let you go out wearing the same top twice." He chuckled.

He got up and started leaning in. I got feel my heart take off like it was going to come out of my chest. The heart monitor started beeping faster as well. Edward then leaned out again and the heart monitor stopped and was back to normal. He leaned in again and the monitor was off again this time he didn't stop. He then leaned in a bit more and kissed my forehead. The monitor was off again but faster. He quickly sat back down again and It stopped.

"That could get annoying" I mumbled to myself. Edward just started chuckling.

"It is the best sound I have ever heard in the world" He answered.

I blushed again and his finger came up to my cheek and he started stroking it. His fingers left a trail behind on my skin. I wish he knew how good it felt. There was suddenly a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Can we come in?" asked a very enthusiastic voice. I could easily tell who it was.

"Come in" Edward replied with his beautiful velvet voice.

There she was nearly jumping over to me with a huge grin on her face. Alice come up to me and hugged me tight. I saw Jasper walk in with chocolates and balloons and teddy bears. I was about to get angry at her when she stopped me.

"Bella I am so glad that you are getting well" She said with a huge grin. Jasper come up behind her and grabbed her hand. I had a very good idea that Alice didn't tell me something. She noticed where my eyes had flown too and her cheeks went pink I want to laugh. She then noticed Edward holding my hand and I went red with a bit of embarrassment.

Alice then whispered in Jasper's ear and he nodded.

"Edward do you want to go home and change, Alice is here now and Emmet and Rosalie are coming later I really think you need to have a shower and relax." Jasper offered. I didn't want him to go but then I wanted him to go and take a shower so he could relax. Edward then turned to me.

"Edward go and take a shower you have been here for a day and a half." I suggested.

"Will you be okay?" He asked

"Alice will be here don't worry" I answered. I could see that he didn't want to leave me, I dint want him to leave either but he has to go home and at least take a nape.

"Okay fine but I will be back tonight" He answered.

He kissed my forehead. I then whispered into his ear.

"Hurry back to me when you have had a bit of a sleep"

"I will always hurry back to you" He answered.

He then kissed my hand and left the room with Jasper. Alice then come over and sat where Edward was sitting. She looked at me her eyes wide with excitement. It look like she was going to explode from how happy she was.

"Alice, are you going to tell me why you are so happy?" I asked.

"Bella you are the first person to know" She said with excitement.

"What is it Alice?" I asked getting excited as well.

"Jasper asked me to marry him Bella and I said yes" She nearly screamed it out loud from her excitement. I just could not believe it I was so happy for her.

"Alice isn't a bit to early you just meet him." I asked her.

"Bella I'm nearly 24, I just found the perfect guy for me and I would love to some day build a family with him" She said still excited.

"Well then he must be the right guy, for you to beaming like that" I said.

"Oh Alice I am so excited for you" I answered.

"I know I can't wait, I have to start planning there is so much to do" She shouted.

I hugged Alice so tight I think I was going to break my rib cage.

"Bella can you be my maid of honour?" She asked me with a huge smile on her face. How could you refuse that smile and those eyes they where torture.

"Of course Alice" I replied. She jumped up and down clapping her hands with excitement.

"Does this mean that you when you have children that I will be there auntie?" I asked.

"Of course Bella" Alice replied still clapping her hands. I think she was so happy that she could be clapping and jumping her hands all night.

"Bella, Jasper also has moved in with me" She told me.

"Does that mean no more sleepovers?" I asked.

"Silly Bella of course there will be sleepovers." She answered.

"Now Bella you have some explaining of your own to do?" She asked with a smirk.

"About what Alice?" I asked.

"About you and Edward dummy" She answered.

"Oh that"

"Yes that I want to her every single detail" She screamed nearly deafening me.

"Oh Alice I absoulty love him more than anything. He is so handsome and caring he takes my breath away. He actually said he loved me Alice, he is all I ever wanted in a guy." I explained.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" She asked.

"No but where getting there" I answered.

"Bella do you know what this means?" She asked.

"No what does it mean Alice?"

"It means that if you and Edward get married and have children our children can play together. That will be so cute!" Alice explained.

"I don't know Alice, Edward and I sort of want to take it slow plus we haven't made it official that where boyfriend and girlfriend." I answered and giggled at the same time wishing it would be true.

It was very quite all of a sudden when the door flung open and Emmet and Rosalie came in with a big grin.

"Oh my Bella what did you do fall down three lots of stairs?" He asked giggling to himself. Rosalie then turned around and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Be nice Emmet, Bella was in a car accident" She said calmly.

"How are you Bella?" She asked. She came over and hugged me and sat on the edge of my bed.

We sent Emmett outside. We told Rosalie about Alice getting married. She nearly woke up the whole hospital with excitement. They straight away went into wedding plans.

I wish Edward was here I already missed him a lot. I miss his smell his touch and his personality that always calmed me down. I never loved a guy as much as I love Edward. All I wanted to do was see him.

_**Hey Everyone this chapter is longer than any other chapter!! I hoped you enjoyed it!! Please review I love to read REVIEWS!! Please if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me!!**_


	8. Luck Takes a Turn!

_**I have written this chapter for a very special friend of mine Noni. She is the one that encourages me to keep on writing until I finish this story. This is also for all you fans out there who read my story!!!**_

7. Luck takes a turn!

Bella POV

The sun was just rising up outside. I looked around the room. I was so glad Edward was coming to pick up today. I hate hospitals. Edward has been coming everyday to stay with me, but last night I made him go home he needed some sleep.

We talked about our relationship and we came to an agreement that we where going to take it slow with each other. We didn't want to rush things, we want to enjoy each other and learn more about each other.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. It was too early for anyone to be here.

"Come in" I whispered.

The door opened and Edward was there standing and smiling at me. He smile dazzled me and nearly knocked me out breathless.

"Good Morning love" He said and walked in. He came up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Why so early?" I asked very curious.

"Well I thought you would be lonely all morning so I came to keep you company and plus your going home today" He replied

"When you say home whose home exactly? Wait did you tell mum?" I nearly but shouted at him.

"You will be staying over Alice's house because it is still Sunday and that way I can look after you and no we haven't told your mum so she is still on her business trip." He answered with a smile.

I was so glad he hadn't told my mum, she would be on the first plane back home. I didn't want her to do anything that will affect her carrier. She was going so well.

"So if my mum comes back on Friday does that mean that I will stay at Alice's all week with you?" I asked with a grin on my face. He caught onto my mood real fast.

"Yes that means you will be stuck with me all week" He chucked in reply.

"How will I ever live?" I asked.

We got to know each other a lot. I was hopping by tomorrow we would have had our first kiss. Lunch time came around and the doctor came to discharge me. He said that by Wednesday I should be able to walk again without a problem.

Edward led me to his car. His hand was always holding mine he never let go. When we got out of the hospital I saw his shiny Volvo. He opened the door for me and he had to let go of my hand. As soon as he let go of my hand it felt like the electric wave wasn't there anymore radiating from my skin to his.

He climbed in the car and started it up. He then put on some music and started singing. His velvet voice was even better when he was singing. It was like I was dreaming. I have never pictured a sound like that, that sounds like the most beautiful thing on earth. He looked over to me and took my hand. I could feel the tingling sensation again radiating from our skin. I then looked up and he smiled the most dazzling smile ever he knocked me out breathless. He was one of the most beautiful creatures on earth.

I realised then that I was crying. It wasn't because I was sad it was because I was happy. Happy to have a man like that, that cared for me in this world, happy that in some miracle he loved me the way I loved him.

Edward noticed that I was crying and turned over to look at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked me with concern in his voice; I could also the concern in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just so happy that I started to cry out of happiness" I replied back with a smile.

"I am so happy too sweetheart" He replied with a smile he then squeezed my hand and turned his attention on to the road.

Edward just called me sweetheart! He called me SWEETHEART. What next his sex bomb. Bella get a grip of yourself, you are taking it slow. I wonder what he tastes like.

The drive to Alice's house went so fast. Edward was already at my door holding it open. I started to get out when I tripped over my feet. I was waiting for the ground to touch me but I found to warm hands around me. I looked up and I looked into the most handsome green eyes there where on the planet. We stayed like that for awhile just looking into each others eyes and getting lost in them.

"Bella" I could recognise that voice anywhere. Edward helped me walk over to her.

"Alice I have missed you so much" I replied.

Alice was nearly running to me. She wrapped her arms around me and nearly knocked me out breathless. Of course Edwards hand never let go of mine. We walked inside the house into the lounge room we sat down on the couch.

"Bella don't you ever do that to me again, you here me? I almost had a heart attack when the hospital rang." She nearly screamed at me.

"It's okay Alice I am not planning on it so I guess your stuck with my for your entire lifetime" I replied giggling.

"I guess I am" She laughed back.

"Edward why don't you go make something for Bella to eat, while us girls talk" Alice suggested. Edward looked at me with a sorry look in his eyes. I was dreading this moment.

"Of course I'll be right back Bella" He said and left for the kitchen.

"Bella you need to Spill give me some details. What is up with you and Edward?"

This was the part of coming home I was dreading or trying to delay. The parts were I have to explain in every single detail to Alice on what happened between me and him. When I finished telling her I asked her about her and Jasper.

"Oh Bella, Jasper is my soul mate I knew it from the very beginning when I meet him. Bella you should see him in bed he is like a—"

"Alice stop right there to much detail" I giggled glad that my best friend was happy.

At that moment Edward walked in the room an hour later holding a huge try filled with fruit, pasta and more food. He put the tray in front of me and sat down.

"I hope that's not all for me?" I asked.

"Of course not I was hungry too" He replied.

I laughed and at that moment I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. We turned on the TV. We didn't watch the TV we where looking at each other mostly. Alice had already left she got sick of our love games. I think she was just jealous that she Jasper wasn't around. I almost giggled out loud to the thought of Alice jealous.

"Bella" Edward said and broke the silence.

"Yes Edward" I replied back.

"I hope you don't get made but I bought something for you" He answered with a smirk.

"Edward did you have too I don't really like people buying me presents" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"It is only something small I walked past a glass window and it reminded me of you." He said. He then reached into his pocket and took out a bracelet.

The bracelet was silver with small crystal-clear love hearts hanging off. In the middle of the Bracelet was a big heart that said "I love you more than my own life."

"Do you like it? I can take it back." Edward asked a bit confused by my expression.

"No Edward it is beautiful." I replied. I started crying again.

"Would you like to wear it?" He asked.

"Of course I would Edward and I love you too more than my own life" I replied back blushing.

He slid the Bracelet on my hand. I looked up at his face and saw happiness and excitement fill his eyes. His smile was breathtaking.

We suddenly leaned in closer; he cupped my face with his soft hands. His lips were only centimetres away from mine. I leaned in closer.

He breathed, and then his lips were on mine, soft and tender, hesitant. The fingers of his one hand were lacing delicately into my hair, while he traced circles on the small of my back with the other hand. My hands found there way to his chest and I could feel the tense, toned muscles beneath his shirt. Our kiss was all too brief, and I almost whined in protest when he pulled away before his thumb came up to trace my bottom lip, his eyes following his feather-like touch. Realizing I was holding my breath, I exhaled my breath shaky. Just as I was about to take another breath, he pulled me in tight to his body, his lips crashing into mine again, more fervently this time, and I met his every movement equally, parting my lips as his tongue grazed along the top of mine, moaning softly as his tongue swept in to massage my own. When I pulled away to catch a breath, Edward dropped his forehead to mine, and smiled, my favourite smile.

"That was our first kiss" He said in a very velvety voice. That nearly begged him to kiss me again.

"I know and it was very special" I replied going red.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" He was teasing now.

We laughed together. That was when I saw Alice.

"Hooray" Alice clapped and came into the room.

I went bright red.

"Alice you weren't spying on us were you?" I asked her.

"You caught me, but Bella it is about time you have been flirting for like ever. Oh and I love the new bracelet might I ask who got it for you?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Edward bought it for me" I replied back.

I could feel my face turning the colour of a tomato. I looked over to Edward. I was so happy. The minute he walked into my life it was like luck took a turn in my life!

_**I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Please I love reviews and I would love to hear some of your ideas!! I might even use them!!!**_


	9. The Past Can Haunt You

**Chapter 9: The Past Can Haunt You. **

Edward was taking care of me like I was a baby. He even feed me and he "accidentally" put food in my nose. I was having so much fun getting to know Edward. I enjoyed his company and as fair as I could tell he enjoyed mine. The days had flown by so fast I could start to walk on my own. It was Friday night we where getting ready to go to bed. Edward walked me into my bedroom and tucked me in. He was about to leave when I just had to ask him something before he left.

"Edward" I asked

"Yes love" He turned around and looked at me.

"Could you sleep with me tonight?" I asked in a very cute voice with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no when you look so adorable right now." He replied with a chuckled.

I moved over and let him cuddle me against his warm, cosy chest. I could feel his muscles and strength. I could also tell that this was the safest place where I could feel secure.

"Edward, I love you" I looked up and saw his face.

"I love you too" He replied and kissed my forehead.

"Shh go to sleep" He whispered.

He then started humming a very unfamiliar song it actually sounded like a lullaby. By the time I opened my mouth to ask I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up with the smell of pancakes and honey. I opened my eyes and stretched. I saw Edward standing holding a tray with a stack of pancakes with a lot of honey dripping down.

"Good morning love" He greeted with the most amazing smile.

"Good Morning, what's all this?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Well I thought since it was the first time I kissed you yesterday and the first time I slept with you I thought I might me romantic and make you breakfast in bed" He replied with a proud grin on his face.

"Well you didn't have to make that much for me" I commented.

"Well I did make a few for me. Do you mind if I join in?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. It looked like he was trying to hold back a smile as if he new my answer.

"Of course you may" I smirked.

He came and sat down next to me. I folded my legs and once again he started to feed me. I couldn't believe after he put food up my nose I got so angry at him I thought he won't do it again. But here I am getting feed again.

"You know I am not a baby, I can feed myself" I said.

"Well I like feeding you; you are so cute when I feed you it makes me imagine what it was like for your mum to feed you." He smirked.

I went red at that moment. He was feeding me because he thinks look CUTE!! All I can say is everyday I seem to be falling in love with Edward Cullen even more and I was falling fast.

At that moment we nearly had eaten all the pancakes on the plate, when Alice walked in.

"Look at the love birds feeding each other, how cute is that?" She said with a giggle. She quickly took out her camera and took a photo of us.

"Edward is there anymore pancakes left?" She asked.

"Of course Alice, I made you some there in the microwave hopefully there still warm." Edward replied back to her and off she was nearly jumping down the stairs. I wonder what she was so happy about. Then I remembered I had something on but what was it?

"Edward what day is it today?" I asked.

"Its Saturday love" He replied.

"Oh no it's the worst Saturday ever" I moaned.

"Why love what's wrong?" He leaned over and nearly begged.

"I have to go shopping for the wedding and you know how Alice is when planning something especially when it's for her" I nearly yelled from the pain.

"I haven't been shopping with Alice but I can only imagine" He replied with a smirk.

He kissed me on the forehead and left, so I could get dressed and ready for torture. I quickly put skinny jeans and a silver glittery top and grabbed my handbag. I was so clumsy this morning that I nearly front flipped down the stairs. Rosalie was standing at the bottom of the stairs and nearly pissed herself laughing.

"Good Morning to you too Rosalie" I said a little annoyed. I nearly ran over to Edward who was sitting on the couch and hugged him. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The way you hugged seemed like we hadn't seen each other for years" He quoted.

"Well 30minutes apart is a long time for me and plus I wont be here all day" I replied.

"Your right love" He said and kissed me on the forehead.

I looked up and we stared into each others eyes. It seems funny but in his eyes I could see his warmth, love and a caring person in his eyes. He then flashed me his crooked smile and completely dazzled me.

"Bella stop playing around with your boyfriend and let's go" She shouted.

"I'm coming Alice" I shouted back.

Edward then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was slow full of love and faith. I kissed him on the cheek and ran for the door. On the way there I nearly fell over a chair. I could her someone starting to laugh behind me and I was guessing that it was Edward. I hurried into the car.

When we arrived Alice nearly ran to the Wedding gown shops. Alice tried on nearly every single dress in the store. Nothing looked like Alice nothing suited her. We had one more shop left before we probably had to fly to another country, so I hoped that in this shop we would find Alice a Wedding dress.

As soon as we walked in on the stand was the most perfect dress that yelled out "ALICE IM YOURS" Alice noticed it too and quickly ran and grabbed her size in the dress.

When she came out to the fitting rooms, everyone in the shop stopped and looked at Alice. She looked so beautiful. The dress had a bit of diamonds up the top and it suited her figure so well I was about to cry. She looked just amazing.

I turned around to talk to Alice when I saw a tall figure waiting at the door smirking at me. Rosalie noticed my face expression change and she looked behind her as well.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked worried.

"I'm going to go tell him to piss off" I said quietly.

Jacob Black was the one reason I nearly gave up on dating guys. He was the reason that most of my teenage years where not happy for me.

When I graduated from high school I started dating Jacob Black. At first he was very gentle and caring and very loving. Then one day he suddenly changed it was like a new Jacob. He became very violent. He kept trying to have sex with me many times but I refused. When I refused he used to slap me hard on each cheek and hurt me. He then came to the restaurants where I worked and any guy that flirted with me he would go up to and start punching him. He was the reason that my teenage years where like HELL. I still have some brushings on my legs and arms reminding me of my past.

I walked over slowly I could feel Rosalie's eyes on my back watching my every move.

"Jacob what the fuck do you want?" I asked him.

"Very nice to see you too Bella" He replied.

"Listen, just get to the point" I yelled at him.

"Follow me" He said with a voice that sounded like a command. I followed him to a ally way just behind the shopping centre. I was starting to get a bit worried.

"Could you please tell me what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"Well first of all I found out you are dating another guy is that true" He asked spitting into my face.

"Yes it is true do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"You did not ask my permission to date another guy" He yelled at me.

"I don't have to ask your permission remember we aren't going out anymore it's over Jacob move on!!!" I shouted at him.

"First of all what is this guys name" He asked. I knew very well of what Jacob was capable of and I was scared that if I told him his name is Edward Cullen he might do something to him.

"Over my dead body you will know his name you DOG!" I screamed.

He quickly grabbed my neck and nearly smashed my head against the wall.

"Tell me his name" he yelled at me.

"NEVER" I screamed in his face. I started to kick and squirm but his grip was to tight. I started to yell help hopping someone would here. He was pressing harder on my neck. I started to miss breaths.

"Jacob your killing me" I yelled.

"Well tell me his name and I will let you go" He said pushing me harder into the wall.

"His name is-------Ed---wa—rd-----Cu---ll---en." I struggled to pronounce.

He quickly let go of me and I fell onto the floor. He started running until I couldn't see him. I was having trouble breathing. It seemed like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I shut my eyes and when I tried to open them again I couldn't. I could hear voices.

"Bella love can you hear me?" said an angle. I wanted to answer this angel but I couldn't find my voice. It was like water was pressing against me and pulling me down with it. I couldn't find way back to any part of my body like. It felt like I was trapped.

I struggled and I tried to find my way back I had to, I hadn't lived my life yet. I couldn't do this to mum and I certainly did not want to leave Edward and my friends.

I found my eyes and they fluttered open. I looked around I could tell I wasn't in the Ally. I then recognised the fluffy chair in the corner and realised I was in Edward's room.

"Bella are you okay?" Said the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

I looked over and there he was looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. Edward then sat on the bed and hugged me.

"I'm fine Edward now that you're here" I said.

"Bella don't ever try and take yourself away from me again." He was saying while hugging me.

"I won't but Jacob knows your name and I'm scared he might hurt you. He is very violent." I said nearly crying.

"It's okay don't worry about me as long as your fine right now" He whispered int my ear.

"Edward of course I am going to worry because I love you" I whispered back into his ear and kissed him on the check.

"I love you too Bella" He said.

He shifted my over his chest so he could sleep with me. I could yet again smell his scent and feel him under me which kept me secure.

"Edward I hope you don't mind but I will be telling everyone now that you're my boyfriend, I hope you don't mind?" I asked.

"I don't mind as long as I can tell everyone that you're my girlfriend" He replied.

I nodded in agreement. He kissed me goodnight and I feel asleep real quickly that night.

_**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me if through reviews!!!**_


	10. The Phone Call

**Chapter 10: The **Phone** Call**

I woke up the next morning in Edwards arms. I was smiling to myself, about how happy I was. It was like the hard bit of my life was over. But I was still worried about Edward, Jacob knew his name I was scared he would find Edward and hurt him. I could not live through that, hurting Edward was like hurting me. I never got to ask him what he was doing at the same shopping centre as Rosalie, Alice and I but I planned to find out. I then felt Edward move and I looked up and saw his emerald eyes staring down at me.

"Good Morning Edward" I greeted.

"Good Morning love, how long have you been up?" He asked.

"A while but I got distracted by watching you sleep so don't worry" I replied back with a smirk.

I turned around putting my stomach on his chest; I leaned up and kissed his forehead. I lay there on top of him, with his hands around me. It felt so peaceful I wouldn't mind just laying here all day.

"Edward how did you know where I was and how come you where there?" I asked he knew what I was talking about.

"I went to get some groceries and then Rosalie called and told me how you reacted when you saw a guy called Jacob, so I started searching for you in the shopping centre to make sure you were safe, but when I saw him throw you on the floor I had to step in." He answered me explaining with every single detail but I was still scared even if he was tuff he didn't know Jacob the way I knew him. I also explained to Edward why Jacob was so obsessed with me and how he knows me. I started to cry.

"Bella love, why are you crying?" He asked worried.

"I had to tell Jacob your name other wise he would of hurt me and now I'm scared he will hurt you" I cried.

"It's okay love, he wont hurt me" He Answered back in a soothing voice.

"You don't know him Edward" I answered back.

"It's okay Bella as long as where together nothing will happen" He replied.

"I hope your right Edward" I teased.

"I am" He replied back smirking. He then started tickling my stomach. I was moving all over the bed.

"Edward stop I'm going to pee myself" I laughed.

"Well then I will continue" He chuckled.

I quickly, shoved him against my bed and ran out of my room screaming. I hid behind the couch waiting for him to come down the stairs. I then felt hands come behind me. I jumped up and screamed. I turned around and he was right there.

"How did you do that?" I asked still in shock.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" He answered with a smirk.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I snuggled in his arms with my head on his chest.

"Sorry to be sour and spoil your fun but when are you going back to university?" He asked definitely ruining my mood.

I had taken some time off university because of my leg but now since it's fixed I have to go back. I'm guessing Edward only wants to know because he wants to go back to medical school and continue studying. Edward wants to become a doctor just like his father Carlisle, which I find very impressive.

"I'll be going back on Monday" I replied.

"That's good because it seems like I'm falling behind in Medical school" He teased.

"Well I am truly sorry it's because of me" I said.

"You're forgiven" He replied trying to hold himself from laughing. He is such a smarty-pants.

I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss but it was short and sweet.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being born and choosing me to spend your time with even though I am very ugly and boring" I commented.

"Bella you are very interesting to me and you are beyond beautiful, you just don't see yourself clearly" He replied. I turned to face him. He was smiling that favourite crooked smile that always knocks me out breathless.

"Could you stop that?" I asked.

"Stop what?" He answered confused.

"You're dazzling me" I quoted.

"I dazzle you?" He replied back.

"Yes frequently" I answered with a smile and I kissed him again. We sat there on the couch quietly just enjoying each others company.

"HEY BELLA SOMEONES ON THE PHONE FOR YOU" Alice yelled scaring the living daylights out of me. I walked over to the phone.

"_Hello" I said into the phone. _

"_I see you're still alive" said a dark booming voice. At that moment I knew who it was. _

"_What do you want?" I asked him. _

"_Now Bella be careful what you say, I don't want anyone finding out about this otherwise I will find you and hang your boyfriend by his head. Now Bella if you don't want anything to happen to Edward you must leave 1000$ in the wishing well bucket, at Alice's place. Now repeat after me, before they suspect something." He replied. _

"_Yes Angela I can do it" _

"_Yes Angela I can do it" I repeated. _

"_No Bella the money has to be there in two days, otherwise say goodbye to your boyfriend" He blackmailed. _

"_Repeat, Yes Angela see you Monday." I repeated exactly what he said expect he then hung up. I had to recover quickly before anyone saw my face and the way I was shaking. _

I went back into the lounge room. I took control of myself and controlled my expression and emotion. I sat back down next to Edward, he quickly wrapped his warm arms around me and I felt safe again. I looked up into his green eyes and nearly got lost in them. I stretched up and kissed him on the lips. He then smiled, his crooked smile which was my favourite and he absolutely dazzled me I was dazed.

I had to leave Alice's house. Renee arrived home yesterday she told me I could stay the weekend as normal. She didn't know about Jacob not even about my accident and I plan on keeping it that way.

"Hey Mum" I screamed as soon as I walked in the door. I was not allowed to call my mum by her name Renee out loud she liked to be called Mum.

"Hello Sweetie" She greeted me and I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Did anything happen I should know of in the last past week I was gone?" She asked, she must know something otherwise she would never ask that. So I decided to tell her.

"Mum, I don't want you to get angry, but do you remember Mr & Mrs Cullen's children?" I asked her, I was very scared to see how she would react I had never talked to mum about this subject.

"Yes dear I do there was Emmett, Jasper and Edward." She replied back.

"Well I am dating one of their children" I said with concern of her reaction.

"Bella he is to old for you" She nearly but yelled.

"Mum Edward is only a year older than me" I screamed.

"Oh I am sorry Bella I thought you meant Emmett." She apologised.

"That's okay Mum plus Emmett has moved in with Rosalie and Alice is getting married to Jasper in a month. They invited us to the wedding and I am Alice's maid of Honour." I told her.

"Well I am glad you and your friends have responsible boyfriends. It was always Esme's dream for you and Edward to get married; she always thought she could see a connection between you and Edward. I guess we just have to wait." She told me with a smirk.

I was stunned I wasn't expecting her to say that, I thought she was going to be one of those mum's where when a daughter come home saying she had a boyfriend is the day your Mum tells you to bring him in for an inspection.

"Bella now I know you are old enough, but if your relationship with Edward moves forward please think before you do and wear protection please." She commented. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Yes mum but Edward and I are taking it slow" I said trying to explain to her that our relationship wasn't that physical _yet. _

I turned and ran up the stairs to my room. I had to get ready for university; I just wished I could skip the whole thing and start my career. All I wanted to do was become a teacher but I had to do four years of training. Thank the lord this was my last year. The sad news was I also was getting older I was turning 22 this year I was not looking forward to the 19th of September which was two months way.

It was also Edward's last year in Medical school. He wanted to go work in the hospital with his father, Carlisle. He also wanted to go overseas and help the sick children in the 3rd world countries. Edward was so sweet and caring all he wanted to do was spread his joy.

I had a shower and lay in bed hoping that sleep would take over but it never did. I was going over Jacob's phone call. Where was I supposed to get $1000 from? And would he keep on ringing me and asking for money? Would he threaten Edward or hurt him? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I then got my IPod out and put on my favourite song Clair Da Lune to take my mind of things and hopefully fall asleep.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I don't know, I don't really like this chapter. I know it's a bit boring but I had to get this bit over with. **

**Please the next to chapters are open so if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me!!! **

**I love reviews so please REVIEW!!!!**


	11. The Money

_**Hey Guys Yes I know OMG she actually wrote a chapter more than 2000 words!! I hope you like this chapter!!!!! I am a bit worried about this one I don't know if you'll like it!!! Tell me through reviews!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and everything here!!!**_

**Chapter 11-The Money**

I got up in the morning feeling very tried from the lack of sleep last night. Today was the day that I had to go back to university, oh the joy. Renee had already left for the hospital so I had the place to myself. I got up and got dressed. I then brushed my hair and teeth. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. There wasn't much to choose from so I decided to eat some cereal. When I finished eating I washed the dishes and tided the table.

I grabbed my car keys and books and headed outside. It was very warm today so I wore a jean shorts and a blue short sleeve top.

When I arrived I spotted my friend Angela I had all my classes with her. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and swung her arms around me into a big hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked happy to see me back.

"I broke my leg" I told her trying to stop myself from laughing. To my amazement she started to burst out into laugh as well.

"Only you could do that, you are very clumsy." Angela smirked.

We walked in to university together. I sat next to her in my first class. I opened my book and started daydreaming of Edward.

My day at university didn't go that well today. In first period my teacher called on me and I didn't have the right answer. The other reason why was because I terribly missed Edward and hoped he was safe.

I said my goodbye to Angela and was walking over to my car. I looked up and there he was. The angel of my dreams, was there leaning on my car. I started to run when I was where he was I jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you" I said and I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"If you are going to respond like this when I come to see you after medical school then I'll come everyday" He laughed and kissed me.

His lips where very soft against mine the kiss was very short, but in that short time I could tell he loved me through the kiss.

"These are for you" He said. I didn't notice he was holding red roses in his hand.

"Why what did I do?" I asked taking the roses from his hand and smelling them.

"You have been the best girlfriend ever" He chuckled. I hugged him again and whispered thank you in his ear.

I didn't know how he got to my university without a car but I was guessing he got a lift from a friend. I told him what happened when I told my mum about our relationship and what she said, Edward burst out with laughter I joined in with him.

I was having so much fun that I hadn't noticed that I pulled up at Alice's house.

"Well I guess I have to go" He said with a sad look on his face.

"Baby you know I would love to stay with you but I have a lot of homework and work to catch up on" I answered back with a lot of sadness in my voice.

"You know you sound really sexy when you call me Baby" He smirked.

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His lips were so warm and soft. The kiss was full of passion and love. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"EDWARD HELP ME PLEASE I THINK I BURNT THE KITCHEN" Alice screamed from inside.

We had to break the kiss. I smiled back at him.

"Sorry I would love to stay but when you tell someone to not go near the kitchen they do and what happens it catches on fire" He said and left the car. He turned around and I blew him a kiss. I started laughing. I knew Alice couldn't cook well it was a well known fact. I learned the hard way she couldn't cook.

It was the first time she invited me over for dinner. She cooked some pasta it didn't look right in the plate but I still tried it. The taste of the pasta was so disgusting that I spat it out of my mouth back into the plate. It had too much salt and she was missing something from the sauce and the noodles where overdone. We ended up eating pizzas again and I promised every time I went over her place that I would cook.

I quickly got out of the car and ran into the bank. I waited in the line to get served. There were only two people in front of me so it wasn't going to be that long of a wait.

I noticed that it was my turn and I walked up to a lady standing behind the counter.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a very polite voice.

"Could I please withdraw $1000 out of this bank account" I answered and I handed her my back account book.

She handed me the money in cash I put it in my wallet. I said goodbye to the lady and walked back to my car.

I drove back to Alice's house. I looked at my watch I had about twenty minutes until it was five o'clock. I parked the car so Alice couldn't see my car or hear it. I quickly tiptoed to the wishing well. I was so scared what if this was a trick and Jacob was hiding. My hands started to shake as I was pulling up the bucket silently and very slowly. When bucket come up I put the money in the back and started to lower it back down. I was still shaking. The bucket finally reached the bottom of the whishing well. I dropped the robe and turned around only to bump into something hard. I looked and there he was.

"Very good Bella" He whispered. His voice was cold.

"What do you want Jacob I put the money in the wishing well like you told me too and I am leaving right now" I responded and started walking.

He quickly grabbed my hand and swang me back. I started to feel the pain in my arm were he was gripping it so tight. There would defiantly be a bruise there tomorrow. He quickly but his hand on my mouth and I looked up.

"You better not say anything to anyone or else you dear Edward will die" He threatened. I quickly nodded and kicked him off me. He was about to come back and hit me again but he quickly grabbed the money out of the Well and ran out of sight. I could here some voices but I was so swore that I couldn't move and respond to the voices, I was being dragged into the darkness yet again.

**Edward POV**

"Alice what are you doing I told you to leave the cooking up to me" I yelled as I entered the house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice poring water all over the stove to stop the food from burning everything else. I started helping her, grabbing a big bowl and filling it with water. Before I poured the water on the stove I checked that the stove was off.

When we finally fixed the kitchen and cleaned the mess. Alice would not stop apologizing I felt like locking her in a room upstairs.

I was about to ring Bella when I heard a scream come from outside. The scream tore me apart it was a very familiar scream. Alice and I dropped everything and started running to the front of her house. When we got to the front of the house we saw someone driving off and he looked very familiar. I heard a cry coming from the other side of the garden. I looked over.

The pain that was on her face tore me to pieces and nearly making me cry. But it also made me angry to think that someone would hurt such a beautiful creature.

Alice and I quickly ran over to Bella. I picked her up and walked into the house and lay her on the couch. She was bruised on her shoulders and there was blood on her forehead and cheeks. I jogged up to my room and got the first aid kit. I quickly ran back down to Bella.

"Alice, could you please make her comfortable?" I asked and she nodded.

I started to clean up the blood and had a look at where she was hit. I had to stitch some wounds they were cut very deeply. When I had cleaned up her wounds up Alice and I started to try and wake her up from the shock.

"Bella, Love" I whispered into her ears.

"Bella love, I love you" I whispered again and kissed her on the cheek. I didn't know why she was in this condition or what happened but I was going to find out. It had to do something with Jacob. I remember that day she said Angela called when she came back into the room it looked like something was wrong her eyes showed like she was scared. I ask her if anything was wrong but she said everything was fine. But I had to get to the bottom of this.

This was the first time I had fallen in love with a girl and she was the most beautiful girl that ever lived. I was still struggling how to balance my life with medical school which was the dream of my life or when to spend time with Bella but I was getting there.

"Edward what should we do? She is not walking up!" Alice screamed with concern.

"Shhh Alice everything will be fine she is breathing I have checked her remember I am training to become a doctor and plus you have to let her body mend itself. She will be okay" I tried to calm her down otherwise I could see Alice shaking Bella and screaming wake up really loudly.

"Sweetheart I am here for you" I whispered and kissed her lightly on the cheek again.

This time she moved her head and groaned a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. At first it seemed like she didn't remember what happened and it scared me a bit.

But then all of a sudden she started crying. Alice and I helped her to sit up. She put her hands out and I hugged her tight. I could tell she didn't want this hug to end. I could actually feel her tears on my shirt but I let her destroy it, it didn't matter about the shirt.

Seeing Bella like this tore me to pieces. I didn't like Bella in pain and I couldn't stand it when she was hurt.

"Alice can you go get her some water and bring it upstairs, I am going to take her into my room so she can lie down and relax." I asked quietly.

"Sure. Edward if I gave her some food do you think she will eat it?" She asked not sure of what I might answer.

"I am not sure just bring something up and we can see. Oh and Alice this time you have to ring her mum." I replied back.

I picked Bella up like a bride and hugged her to my chest. I walked upstairs very carefully. I walked into my room and placed her onto the bed. She sat in my lap crying. She was still gripping my shirt and her tears were soaking it but I didn't care I just sat there rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

I noticed Alice entered the room. She was carrying a large tray with a glass of water and some pasta from last night. I was surprised I didn't think she could do anything in the kitchen but I guess all she knows how to do is reheat food.

She placed the tray on my desk which was near my bed. She walked over and sat on the bed. She looked very worried.

We must of stayed like that for hours because when I looked outside it was getting dark. I looked over to clock and saw that it was five-thirty.

"Bella can you please drink some water?" I asked with a very soft and calm voice. Alice got up and handed me the cup.

I handed it to Bella but she still wouldn't drink anything. I was starting to really get worried now.

I could hear the phone ringing downstairs. I looked up at Alice.

"That must be her mum, I rang her before and told her about Bella she said she would ring and check" Alice said quickly and she was out of the room in a rush.

I looked down at Bella she had fallen asleep in my arms. She looked so calm and beautiful when she was sleeping, expect for her nose it was bright red from all her crying and under her eyes were shades of red. I wiped away the tears that were left on her cheeks. I gently loosened her grip on my shirt and lay her down so she could sleep. I quickly changed my shirt and headed downstairs.

When I walked downstairs I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all huddled up on the couch. Alice noticed me come down the stairs and she looked up.

"How's Bella?" She asked.

"She hasn't eaten or drank anything in hours. All she does is cry and right she has fallen asleep so let's just hope that will relax her" I said. I could hear the pain in my voice and I know they heard it too.

"How is Renee?" I asked.

"Well When I called her she was in a very important meeting and in about 5minutes she was flying off again to New York. I told her everything that happened, well what we knew. She was about to come back but I knew that Bella wouldn't want her to see her in ain so I convinced her to go to New York and I would call her everyday to tell her how she was. She also said that it will be better if she was surrounded by her friends." Alice responded.

Alice was right I knew Bella would never want Renee to see her like that. She didn't like people being in pain because she was in pain.

"So Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper what brings you guys here all of a sudden?" I asked curiously.

"Well Alice called and told us about Bella so we quickly rushed over to see if we could help" Jasper responded very calmly.

I noticed he had his arm around Alice's waist and was trying to soothe her. It was the same with Rosalie, Emmett was doing it too.

"So bro, what do you think happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I think it has something to do with Jacob. From the very first time I saw him I had a bad feeling about him. But yet again I don't know if it was actually him or something else happened" I replied back.

That night I slept on the floor in my room. I was afraid that Bella would get scared if she found someone sleeping next to her. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett left but they where coming back today to see Bella.

I was staring at my ceiling when I heard someone call my name. I quickly got up and found Bella awake. I was waiting for the tears to start again so I went over to her and pulled her into my lap.

"Edward I am not going to cry its okay" she whispered.

"Oh Bella you know you scared all of us" I whispered back.

"I know but it wasn't my fault everything happens to me" She whispered back.

"I know it is not your fault. But Bella you need to tell me what happened." I replied.

"I know Edward and I will" She answered.

"If you don't want to do it now its fine" I answered her.

"No it's okay I need to tell someone" She responded.

_**There you go that is my longest chapter so far I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review by the way I made it so that anyone can review!!! **_


	12. Kiss On Fire

_**Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter I was so busy!!!**_

_Previous: _

"_I know but it wasn't my fault everything happens to me" She whispered back. _

"_I know it is not your fault. But Bella you need to tell me what happened." I replied. _

"_I know Edward and I will" She answered. _

"_If you don't want to do it now its fine" I answered her. _

"_No it's okay I need to tell someone" She responded. _

Chapter 12

Bella POV

The morning I woke up I explained everything to Edward. That Jacob used to hurt me and punch all the guys that flirted with me and I also told him about the money and the phone call. I could tell Edward was furious with me for not trusting him but I was scared Jacob would hurt him.

"Are you angry with me Edward?" I asked.

"No Bella I am angry at Jacob but next time something happens you must tell me not matter what okay?" He replied back.

"Okay Edward I promise" I replied back and hugged him. I felt so secure in his arms that I didn't want to let go.

Right then my phone started buzzing. I picked it up and looked at the ID it come up as unknown. I had a lot of butterflies in my stomach but I didn't know why.

"Hello" I answered the phone call.

"Hello Bella" He answered at that my response my heart started beating faster and faster.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Now careful Bella we don't anyone to think anything" Jacob answered.

"Fine" I said.

"Good now, on Saturday at exactly 6pm you must be at the club down the road from you. I will be expecting you and make sure you shower because there will be a Bed there for us to make love" He replied and hung up.

I looked up at Edward. He looked confused I didn't know how I would tell him. I started to cry.

Edward POV

Bella picked up her phone and started talking. I didn't understand her expression and at one point she looked sad. I didn't know what to do she looked pained.

Bella then shut the phone and looked up. I could tell something bad happened because she started to cry.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her worried.

"That was just Jacob, he said that I have to meet him in a club and make love to him. Edward I don't want to but he threatened he will kill you then me." She said crying harder.

"It's okay Bella relax we will figure something out" I hushed her.

"When did he say you have to go?" I asked. .

"I have to be there by 6pm on Saturday." She replied.

"We have another 2 days to make a plan its okay." I comforted her.

If I ever found Jacob black in front of m god help me I would kill him. I was disgusted that someone would want to hurt my Bella.

"Oh and Bella don't worry about your mum she has gone on a Business trip but she wants to talk to you when she gets back." I said I heard a door open and close downstairs I wonder if Emmett, Rosalie had just walked in.

"Hey Bella do you want to go downstairs I think my family and your friends are done there waiting for you to come down" I asked her.

"Okay" She said and jumped off the bed to get dressed.

"Edward can you turn and face the wall so I can get dressed" She asked.

"Fine" I replied and turned around.

I could Bella taking off her clothes. I wonder what she would look like nude. I bet she had the most beautiful body ever.

I turned around to have a peek and saw Bella with her back to me. Her body looked better than a supermodel; her ass was just perfect not to round and not too bulky. Her hips were made by angel. I could see her breasts they were bouncing around every time she moved. They were big enough so I could hold them in my hands and squeeze them.

I had to stop thinking of her like this; my dick was getting harder as I went on. I couldn't take my eyes away from her body she was like a goddess. Only she could make me feel this way.

She turned around and saw mw looking at her she gasped. Oh great.

"Edward I told you to look at the wall" She said.

"Don't be angry Bella but you're so beautiful when your nude it turns me on like you wouldn't believe." I responded.

"You're like all the other guys you perv" She replied.

"Bella don't be angry I'm sorry" I begged. I forgot she was in her undies and bra when I went over to her and hugged her.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked her in a baby voice.

"Fine I will forgive you" She answered hugging me back. I looked up into her eyes I could tell she could see lust and love in my eyes.

I leaned in closer until I was kissing her. Her lips were so soft and warm. I loved the taste on her lips. Then I moved down kissing her neck and back up to her lips. Bella wound her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Our warm breaths melted into one.

Bella drew my tongue between her lips, sighing as she collected me. I could feel her fingers tugging on the ends of my hair while I gently lapped the inside of her mouth. She tasted so sweet, just as she smelled: like wild strawberries.

My favorite scent.

We then broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"Wow" Bella said once she caught her breath.

"Wow indeed" I nodded while looking down at Bella again who was only in her undies and bra still.

"I think you should get dressed Bella my self control is not that strong with you standing like that in front of me. I might just tackle you to the bed and who knows what will happen" I smirked at her.

She quickly bent down and grabbed her clothes and put them on. I walked up to her and groped her ass. She turned around and kissed me it was a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you" She whispered into my ear before kissing my neck.

"As I love you Angel" I replied back.

"Okay I think we should get going Alice and the others are going to get mad at us." I whispered to her.

I then grabbed her by the hand and we walked downstairs together. As we came into view everyone turned there head to see us.

"Look who decided to join us" Emmett smirked.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm good thank you" Bella said with a smirk. She also started to blush but I was guessing that was because of the comments and the kiss I gave her.

I helped Bella sit down and then sat next to her holding her hand. I couldn't help myself from leaning in and kissing her. She immediately wrapped her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss. I could hear Emmett clearing his throat. We quickly ended the kiss and immediately Bella blushed. I was smirking at her.

"So what's for lunch I am starving" I asked.

"Well we ordered some Chinese food." Rosalie answered.

"Awesome" I replied.

_**Hey guys **_

_**I don't if I like this chapter. Tell me through reviews please. **_

_**Oh and please if you think the complication is all about Jacob torturing Bella then you are wrong. This story is possibly going to have 40 chapters and watch out because in the next 5 chapters something big will happen!!! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Kidnapped

**Enjoy!!! I wanted to get this chapter out of the way before it all happened!!! But that won't be the end there!! Keep reading!! And yes this is the longest chapter I have ever had but there will be more!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything not me! But I wish I will find my own Edward one day!**

**Chapter 13**

We finished up dinner when I looked over to Emmett and Edward the looks on there faces scared me, they looked scared and worried.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella I was just telling Emmett about Jacob we were trying to think of a plan." He responded.

"What ever it is I want to get his ass kicked!!" Emmett yelled you could tell he was excited. Give Emmett a challenge and he will take it.

"What about Jacob?" Alice and Rosalie asked at the same time. I forgot they didn't know about what actually happened.

For the next hour we spent discussing it and trying to come up with a plan. Emmett wanted to come in with me but I told him that wouldn't work it would just get someone killed.

"What if someone hide's and you have a walkie talkie on you. If something happens to you or he starts threatening you one of us will come in and take him off you. We could also tell the police and have them on standby corner just in case Emmett gets a little to carried away" Edward finished with a smirk.

"I think that is a great idea Edward because Jacob wont know anything" I answered.

"Then that is the plan Emmett will hide in your car, Jasper and I will be around the corner with another walkie talkie ready to call the police" Edward finished.

We all nodded and agreed that we would meet here at Alice's 2 hours before six to get organised.

"Hey guys did you tell my mum?" I asked curios why she wasn't here after what happened to me.

"We told her but she was on a business trip and she wanted you to call her after you recovered" Alice answered.

"So I guess I should call her?" I huffed and picked up my phone and I dialled mums mobile number.

"_Hello" answered mum. _

"_Hey mum" I greeted. _

"_Bella are you okay?" She asked worried. _

"_Yes mum I am fine" I reassured her. _

"_Good because I am a very long way from home and I couldn't come back home" She answered with sadness. _

"_It's okay mum. Alice said you had to tell me something?" I asked wondering what that something was. _

"_Bella I know you are going to be very angry with me but I just followed my heart and I am happy." She said waiting for my response. _

"_Mum what are you trying to say?" I asked. _

"_Bella I got married I found a wonderful man sure he is a lot younger than me but I love him it just happened. He is also a baseball player so I can stop working fulltime and spend some time with you. Baby I know if we move up here you will love it has got sun and is a very relaxing place" She finished. _

_I was very shocked to hear what Renee just said to me. But she was a older women and she could take care of herself it was about time she moved on from my real father. Charlie my dad died in a car accident when I was just 10 years old. And then it clicked what she said we would move??_

"_What, Mum move where?" I asked. _

"_To Phoenix baby you will love it" she said happily. _

"_Mum I want to stay here in Forks" I asked. _

"_But baby" She pleaded. _

"_Please mum let me stay with my friends I am nearly finished university and I have made new friends and I don't want to move" I told her. _

"_Okay baby you are old enough to make your own decisions" She said with a bit of sadness. _

"_Well are you going to bring your husband so I can meet him?" I asked. _

"_Of course we are coming next week to pick up my clothes" She said._

"_Okay mum bye" _

"_Bye baby" _

I had learnt that her husbands name was Phil and he loved baseball and played her. He also moved around for his games sometimes and my mum loved travelling.

"So Bella what did your mum want?" Rosalie asked.

"She got married to a guy called Phil who plays baseball" I said with a smirk.

"WOW" they said together.

"Who would have thought your mum would do something like that" Alice said.

"She sometimes is full of surprises she is bringing him next week on Saturday" I said.

"Awesome Rosalie and I will help you clean up the house" Alice chimed.

"Well you guys are coming fro dinner right?" I asked.

"OF COURSE I want more of your yummy food I didn't get to eat much at the party last time because I had my eyes on Rosalie" Emmett smirked. Rosalie slapped him on the hand for embarrassing her.

"So Alice when is your wedding going to be?" I asked.

"Well it will be in 4 months" Alice said looking over to Jasper and kissing his cheek. They looked so cute together.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Edward got up and opened the door. Five minutes later he came back into the room with red roses. I wonder who they were from.

"Bella these are for you?" He said giving me the roses. I didn't understand because he looked very upset.

I opened the card on the front of the roses.

_Dear Bella, _

_I can't wait until Sunday night. _

_You will come back running for more!!_

_Love Jacob!!!_

I automatically got up and threw the flowers and card in the bin. I went back into the room and everyone was staring at me.

"Who were they from?" Alice asked.

"Jacob" I said with anger filling my voice. Everyone looked at me shocked. Edward came up and put his hand round my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Its okay I'm here for you" he whispered.

"I know and thank you" I whispered in his ear planting a kiss on his check.

The rest of the night we watched a movie that Alice bought which was called Confessions of a Shopaholic it was typical Alice to buy it.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie I had my attention on Edward. Edward had his arm around my waist and I was leaning my head on his shoulder. He was so handsome I don't know how I deserved a man like him. He was everything.

"Bella wake up" Edward whispered I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was very dark.

"Bella were at your house now" Edward whispered again. He got out of the car and came and opened my door. I tried to get up and walk but I just tripped and fell but before I landed Edward caught me.

He grabbed on my waist and led me into my own house. He took me upstairs bridal style to my room and laid me in my bed.

"Good night Bella" He whispered and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled out my hands and grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Good night Edward" and I pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion, love and also a bit of lust. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"I have to go back to Alice's house you will be okay here, relax" He whispered and walked out of the room.

As soon as I heard the front door close I started to panic. I was alone. I quickly got up and grabbed the house phone and put it under my pillow. I slid back into my sheets and drifted in to sleep.

I suddenly woke up with someone shaking me really quick and rough. I opened my eyes and saw that it was still dark. I grabbed the phone from under my pillow and dialled Edward's number.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Uh Bella no need to be scared" He replied. I froze into place.

"_Bella" _said a voice from the phone.

"_Edward quick come Jacob is here please hurry" _I shouted back into the phone.

"_I'm on my way Bella" _He replied and all I could here was a beeping sound from the phone.

"Wise move Bella it's to bad I am going to kidnap you" Jacob said with a low voice.

He quickly ran over to me and tied my feet. I started to slap him and punch his chest but it was no good he was too strong. I started screaming for help until he put masking tape on my mouth and tied my hands behind my back. I only hope Edward was on his way.

I then started to wiggle and squirm but it was no use. He then took something out of his pocket it looked like a long needle. I didn't get time to see what it was exactly because he jabbed it into my arm and my vision started going blurry and I started to feel dizzy. It felt like I hadn't slept for days and all I wanted to do was sleep.

**Edward POV**

I dropped off Bella and went back to Alice's house. It didn't feel right to leave her there alone but she needed to go home. She needed to have a full dose of sleep and she needed to take a long shower and change her clothes. I helped Alice clean up the house. It needed a good clean.

"So Alice are you excited about your wedding?" I asked.

"Of course I am but with everything go on with Bella I haven't had time to organise it we still haven't picked an official day nor have we booked a place yet. I sure hope this Jacob thing with Bella finishes real quickly.

"I hope so too it really has me scared when I am not with her because I can't protect her." I answered her.

"You really do care about Bella?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do, but I also love her" I responded back to Alice.

She just smirked at me.

"Alice I am going to bed good night" I said.

"Goodnight"

I walked up the stairs and jumped onto my bed. I got changed quickly and pulled the sheets of my bed back and got into my bed.

I must of fallen a sleep because I woke up with my phone ringing in my ear. I picked up the phone and had a look at the Phone ID. It was Bella.

"_Hello" I answered. _

"_Edward quick come Jacob is here please hurry" _she shouted back into the phone.

"_I'm on my way Bella" I replied back panicking._

How could I be so stupid? I quickly ran out of bed shoved on some pants and a t-shirt on the way out and yelled for Alice.

"ALICE" I shouted.

"Yes Edward what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jacob is with Bella at her house call the police, I'm leaving" I shouted back. I looked back at Alice who was now running for the phone, with tears coming through her eyes. I noticed then that I was crying too.

I hopped into my car and was speeding all the way. I didn't care if they booked me or the police started chasing me I needed to make Bella safe again. This is all my fault how could I be so dumb and unthoughtful.

As soon as I pulled in front of bella's house I swung the door open of my car and raced to get into the house. The front door was unlocked. I got inside and ran up to Bella's room she wasn't there. I found a note on her bed addressed to me.

_Dear Edward, _

_I am very sorry this had to happen to you but if you want your Bella back you must and meet me somewhere I will ring you and tell you later. _

_Jacob_

My heart fell to the floor. She wasn't here he took her. I couldn't believe it my Bella, why? What did she deserve for this to happen to her? Maybe it's me causing all the damage because I lover her maybe my love is wrong for her? No Edward you ant think like that not now she needs you.

At that very second I crumbled to the floor landing on my knees and crying. I hope the police and Alice were going to be a long time because I didn't want anyone to see me like this, weak and in pain.

I must have been crying for a long time because when I re-focused into reality I heard foot prints. I then turned around and saw Alice standing there.

"Alice she is gone" I cried.

"It's okay Edward we will find her" She said trying to calm me she walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's all my fault" I said to her.

"No it's not Edward, don't blame yourself for some else's dirty mind. Come on get up you need to be strong the police are outside they want to search the house come on get up" Alice said.

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out of the house. I gave the note that Jacob left to the Policeman. He nodded his head and went into the house. I could tell that there were long sleepless nights waiting until i knew Bella was safe again.

**Poor Edward! ******** I know it is a bit mean for leaving the chapter here but I have to build some suspense! **

**Please Review!!! **

**Any ideas I would love to hear about!**

**Next Chapter is coming out soon!**


	14. Suspense

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! But don't worry I haven't forgotten! So without delaying you**

**Enjoy………………………………………….**

**____________________________________________________**

**Suspense **

Alice POV

We were all over my house waiting for some news. It was about 6 in the morning. I looked up at Jasper.

"Baby do you think we should delay the wedding" He whispered. I honestly thought he was right. I had no time left to find a dress and weddings were suppose to be happy and Bella would not be happy.

"I think that is a good idea Jasper" I answered and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked up and saw that Edward had his head between his legs. I could tell he was crying and he was trying to hide it. I left Jasper's side and went over to Edward and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay Edward" I whispered. He looked up his eyes were red and puffy from crying his eyes had black under them from the lack of sleep he looked like crap I have never seen him like this.

"No it's not Alice" Edward replied through his tears.

"Yes it will" I replied back.

"If anything happens to Bella I will kill myself Alice I truly will" Edward pleaded.

"Nothing will happen to her you have to stay strong Bella would want that now stop thinking the worst and start thinking positive or at least go out and find her" I answered back feeling strong.

"But how I am suppose to find her?" I He asked.

"Start from the place he was going to meet her" I said.

"Thank you Alice" He thanked and gave me a big hug. He then stood up and took a big breathe.

"Emmett, Jasper you're coming with me you girls stay here" He said and Emmett got up with a smile on his face.

Edward POV

I knew I should stop thinking negative and start thinking positive. I had to do something. I asked the boys to come along with me to the night club where he told Bella to meet him. We hoped into the car.

"Emmett we are going to the Night Club Bella was going to meet Jacob at to see if he is there. Emmett since you want to kill someone then you can go first which means you have to open the door some how. Jasper and I will be behind you" I told them they all nodded. I then stepped on the gas.

I just hopped Bella was okay. Some how I think I would find her in the night club. But I wasn't hundred percent sure!

**Sorry for the short chapter I will update again today so don't worry!!**

**Please Review!!**


	15. Hurt and Pain

**Hey I am sorry about the short chapter before I just wanted to get that out! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Warning this chapter contains a lot of M rated contains including sexual and swearing contains. I am just warning you. So please don't read if you don't like that stuff!**

**Enjoy………………………….**

**__________________________________________________**

_**Hurt and Pain**_

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was tied to a bed. My hands were tied on the bed head above my head and my feet were spread out and tied to the bottom of the bed. I looked around and say that we were in the night club he told me to meet him. I hope Edward was on his way before Jacob could harm me.

"ahh Bella you look so sexy like that spread out on the bed just for me" Jacob said with a lust in his voice.

"You will never touch me you dickhead" I screamed.

"Now Bella watch your language or I will wash it out with soap. Now the reason why you're here is to give me want I want and that is hot nasty sex" He smirked.

"NEVER" I screamed.

"Now Bella after were done I will call Edward to come and get you" He replied. I looked over to him and saw him holding a whip. I sucked in a very big breathe.

"No Bella say that you love me and you want to give me pleasure" He smirked.

"I will never say that you dog" I screamed back.

I suddenly felt the whip come down on my body. It was hard and it stung really badly. It was like someone poured hot boiling water over me.

I screamed.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" I screamed in his face. I then felt the whip again. I screamed and this time the pain was even worse. I started to cry.

"Now, Now possum don't cry" He said. I continued to cry but harder.

He whipped me again expect in a new place it was my leg. It hurt even more and I screamed.

"STOP IT PLEASE" I pleaded.

"That's it what have I told you watch your language and lower your tone. You will now pay!" Jacob said with a lot of anger in his voice.

He then whipped me again expect harder. He kept on doing it until my body was sore and defence less. It was like a tone of bricks tumble down on me and my body felt numb. But I knew Jacob and he would not rest until he got what he wanted.

_____________________

**What else will Jacob do???? Sorry for the short chapter again. **

**Please review!!**

**The more people review the quicker chapters come out!!!**


	16. Found But Hurt

**Sorry for the late update but it is my Easter this weekend! Greek Orthodox Easter yay! It's Saturday night here and we go to church at 12 o'clock at night it's so fun!!!! **

**Any way I found some time to publish this chapter. But I don't know if I should continue this story because there aren't a lot of people reviewing so please review it helps me write quicker knowing there is some people who read my story!**

**Enjoy…….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward POV 

"Hello" I spoke into the receiver of my phone.

"Hello how may I help you?" The policeman answered.

"I am the one who reported Bella Swan missing who was kidnapped by Jacob Black. Well I am pretty sure I know where they are. I would like you to come but without any sirens and very quietly just in case something does happen" I spoke into the phone.

I told the police man where to go and if he hears anything that sounds like anyone is in trouble to com in the club. I pulled up behind a tree just outside of the club.

We got out of the car making sure we didn't make any noise at all. We walked to the front door. Emmett was in front of Jasper and I as planned. Emmett then looked back at us. Jasper and I both nodded our heads. He took one step back and kicked the door open with a thud.

We ran in and started searching the club. There was nothing. The club looked like it was ready to open but there was no one inside. We checked every window and every place in the club that we could see.

I then heard the scream that broke my heart to bits, a scream of fear. I looked around trying to find were that scream came from. The boys were helping too.

"Edward over here" Jasper yelled. There was a hidden door behind the bar. Emmett and I raced over to Jasper. We tried to open the door but it was locked. There was another scream.

"We have to kick it together on the count of three" I whispered.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We kicked the door and it swung open. We looked inside it was very dark. There was also a lot of stairs. Emmett took out his phone for some light and we started walking down the stairs.

We started to see some light come through. By now we had probably gone down 100 stairs to get here. Jacob defiantly knew how too hide someone when he wanted too.

"JACOB GET OFF OF ME" Bella screamed. I then heard a big thumb. I heard Bella cry. I was suddenly running down the stairs with Emmett and Jasper behind me.

When we finally got into full view of the room Bella was in. Jacob was on top of Bella holding a whip in his hand, while Bella was nearly nude and crying. He was kissing her all over her body. This frustrated me because that was MY Bella. Emmett noticed and turned to me. He then whispered in my ears.

"Jasper and I will attack Jacob first then you get Bella out of here" I nodded.

Bella POV

After he whipped me several times for yelling at him he stopped and looked at my body. His eyes where roaming all over my body. The look in his eyes was frightening it sent a shiver down my back.

He then climbed onto the bed and started crawling up until he had perfect eye contact with me.

"My, My Bella haven't you developed since last time I saw you. You're even sexier now" He smirked. He then leaned in even closer and placed his lips on mine. I started to wiggle and move to try get him off of me but it didn't work he just got even more aggravated by it and whipped me. I screamed as the pain hit again. He then tried to kiss me again and get his tongue in my mouth but I started moving and wiggling again. I saw his hand move and the whip came down again once more on my body. I screamed once more.

"That's it Bella no more nice way" Jacob yelled. He then looked down and tore my shirt off. He looked at my breasts that were covered. He then licked his lips and started licking my chest and kissing it before his hands were making there way to the back of my bra. I wiggled again and tried to knee him off of me. I then felt the whip come down on me again. It hurt this time a lot. I screamed even louder. The pain felt like it was burning and a sting was starting to form all over my body.

Jacob then got off of me and off the bed. He then grabbed my pants and pulled them off. He started kissing up my leg until he reached my under wear. I wiggled once more and kneed him up in the face. He fell on the floor with a thud. I breathed in and out really quickly before I saw him get up.

He whipped me again. "That was for hitting me" Jacob yelled.

The whip came down again. "That is for not giving me what I want" He yelled once more.

I screamed at the top of my lungs hopping that someone would hear me before he took my bra and undies off. He then came back on the bed and started kissing me all over my body. I didn't move. I couldn't the whip had numbed my whole body and it hurt. He kept on kissing my body.

"JACOB GET OFF OF ME" I yelled. His hand moved and the whip came down. I screamed again to the top of my lungs. The pain stung and it started burning.

I suddenly saw two shadows come up behind Jacob. I closed my eyes not knowing if they were one of Jacobs's friends or someone that was going to rescue me. I hoped with all my hear t that it was Edward. I still got feel Jacob kissing my body him moving up and down with his lips. It disgusted me there was only one person who would ever do this to me and that was Edward.

Jacobs touch was suddenly gone. There was no one on top of me. I started to feel cold as I was lying here with no clothes on tied to a bed.

"Bella" a velvety voice whispered. I smiled at the sound of the voice it was the voice that could make any pain go away. I opened my eyes and saw him. He looked stressed and tired and his eyes were puffy, he must have been crying and blaming himself like he always did when something like this happened to me.

"Edward" I managed to whisper.

"You're okay Bella, I'll get you out of here" He whispered and kissed me on the cheek which caused me to flinch a bit. He started to move away but I needed to tell him something.

"Edward" I called.

"Yes" he replied.

"I love you" I answered.

"As I love you and always will" He answered.

He then grabbed a knife and cut the strings that were tied around my hands. He untied them and then cut the strings that my legs were tied too and he untied them. I tried to get up but I couldn't move a muscle everything hurt. I guess I was going back in hospital again. I was such a klutz. I started shivering from the cold. Edward noticed and took of his jacket and slipped my hands in and zipped it up. He then grabbed my pants and slipped them up slowly.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper took him out to the police after they tackled him to the ground" He whispered in my ear. He then picked me up bridal style and hugged me to his chest. I couldn't breath any longer and it felt like something was pounding on my chest. I closed my eyes and dreamt of my life with Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter I know it was a bit short again but it was longer than the other two chapters. LOL **

**HAPPY EASTER from me robertpattinsons_girl. **

**And remember the more reviews the more chapters come out quicker!!**


	17. Troubles

**Hey guys I got a lot of Reviews and Alerts so as I said your reviews and Alerts get me writing so to thank you guys!!**

*******************This Chapter is dedicated to all of you People who review my story and read it!!!!*****************************

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**17. Troubles**

Edward POV

Here I was once again in the hospital with Bella hooked up to all different kinds of machines. If I was there this would of never have happened. I feel sick for not protecting her and hurting her. If I was just there with her none of this would of happened.

"Edward none of this is your fault" Rosalie whispered.

"Yes it is, if I just stayed with her none of this would have happened" I replied back.

"It isn't your fault Edward, listen to me. You didn't know what Jacob had in mind nor did you know he was going to attack her the minute you left her. So none of this was your fault" Rosalie whispered through her teeth trying not to scream at me.

"But-"

"No Edward it isn't your fault. Stop sobbing and blaming yourself and be strong for Bella she needs you" Rosalie whispered softening her voice.

"You are right Rosalie" I replied back.

I looked over to Bella were she was lying. She had cables all over her. And scars all over her face and bruises from the whip Jacob used. I looked at Bella carefully, even when Bella was lying there with bruises and scars every where she still looked beautiful. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"mmmm Don't leave" Bella whispered while she was sleep talking.

"I wont leave you" I whispered back.

"Stop it your hurting me" She screamed. Suddenly her eyes opened she started screaming for help. She was punching, kicking and wiggling very fast.

"SOMEBODY HELP" Bella screamed. I got up and tried to calm her down.

"Bella it's me Edward" I whispered. It looked like she calmed down a bit but she was still breathing really fast and her eyes looked scared. It hurt me to see her scared by my touch. I let go of her hand.

"Bella it's Edward your safe" I whispered.

She looked around. Her eyes started from the other side of the room Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and then me. She then started crying. "I am sorry I woke up like that but I thought I was being attacked by Jacob" She sobbed.

"It's okay we all know it's a tuff time for you" I whispered back. She slowly lifted her hand and slid her hand in mine. I looked up and smiled at her. If this was the only contact I would get without her screaming or flinching then I would take it.

I didn't recognise that Carlisle was during her screaming attack until he coughed. I looked up and saw him looking at me in the eyes. I knew he wanted to explain to Bella why she would be screaming and flinching every time she was touched. I nodded.

"Bella" He spoke breaking the silence.

"After Jacob raped you, you have been traumatized. This means every time someone touches you, you feel scared and you may start screaming. This does not last a life time but it will take time to get over. Bella I am sure you will get through this you the most amazing friends and don't forget you have Esme and I if you need any help at all." He finished. Bella just nodded while she was taking in the information. I was so glad Carlisle was a doctor and knew how to explain it.

I still don't know how he owns a restaurant and a club and still is one of the Best doctors in Forks. Of course my mother Esme helped a bit but still it was like he was a super hero doing it all so fast. Esme then moved closer to Bella.

"Bella my dear, I looked at you like my very own daughter so don't be afraid to come to me for anything." She said and smiled at her.

"I hope you get better soon I have to go and open the restaurant I will be back to see you soon" She told her and walked out of the room with Carlisle right behind her. I was so glad I had a mother and father like that, willing to help anyone.

"Well Bella we are so glad you are okay. To make you feel better Rosalie and I will take you shopping when you are feeling better to have a bit of a girlie day" Alice chirped trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you Alice I'll be looking forward to it" Bella said with a bit of a smile.

"Well it is getting late Jasper and I have to get going" Alice said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh and Bella?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Next time someone thinks of hurting you Emmett and I will take care of him" Jasper warned Bella.

"Hell yea" Emmett yelled out. I would never what he found so interesting about danger and punching. But I laughed at my brother. Jasper and Alice then left the room waving there hand.

"Well we better get going to. I am so glad you are okay Bella you almost gave Edward a heart attack" She said and walked out of the room with Emmett behind her saying goodbye we will be back tomorrow don't miss me too much. My brother Emmett would always be a kid at heart.

I looked over at Bella who was staring at me. I looked into her big chocolate eyes and saw love, hurt and fear.

"Bella dear I am so sorry?" I whispered.

"It's okay Edward none of it is your fault" She replied back.

"But if I was there with and if I didn't leave you nothing would-" She pressed her fingers to my lips.

"Edward it isn't your fault now, stop blaming yourself" She begged.

"Okay fine" I said not wanting to argue.

"Carlisle said you should be released tomorrow. When you are released I will take you to you house where I will stay and look after you" I said. She nodded.

I stood up and leaned into Bella. She leaned in to as a sign to continue. I smiled as my lips touched hers. She instantly pulled me close by my shirt, her arms automatically wrapped around my neck. Our kiss was filled with love and passion. I wrapped my hands around her very lightly not wanting to scar her. I smelt her scent my favourite strawberry and freesia. The kiss was filled with too much passion and I know that if I didn't stop this now she would end up scared. So I slowly pulled away. When I looked at her she was smiling at me. Some how I knew that maybe she wouldn't be scared of me that much. Because she knew I loved her and would never hurt her and she loved me back.

"Bella, I love you" I whispered and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too Edward" She whispered back.

She slowly started to drift into a deep sleep. She was still sleep taking but this time instead of screaming she was whispering slowly about how she loved me. She was so beautiful and calm and very sexy. I remember that day when I saw her getting changed.

How did I get this lucky????

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So tell me what did you think of it??? Please review. I want to know if you want something else to happen or if Bella and Edward should just get together and live happily ever after. I have something else up my sleeve but I don't know if you want something else to happen. **

**So please tell me!!**

**Review!!!!!! ******


	18. Getting Out

**Sorry it has taken this long to update. For the next couple of weeks I will be very busy so I might not update again for a long day but I will update when I free time. I will finish this story. **

**So a lot of you wanted me to try and make Edward and Bella a official couple. I also asked you if you wanted me to unleash the something I have up my sleeve and most of you did so keep an eye out for that in the next couple of chapters. **

**What will happen???**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward POV

"Edward" I looked up and saw my father standing on the other side of the bed.

"Yes Father" I whispered trying not to wake up Bella.

"The results come back from the tests that we did on Bella came back. She is very healthy and she will be able to go home as soon as she wakes up." Carlisle explained.

"Thank You Father." I thanked him and he nodded and walked out of the room. I looked down at Bella sleeping she was screaming all night in her sleep. It made my heart break when I saw her in pain and I couldn't make it better. But I tried and it seemed to work. I sat on the bed and moved her body very slowly. I hugged her towards my chest and some how it was like she knew I was there, she put her arm around me and stopped shouting from fear. I still had that image in my head from last night.

I could feel Bella start to move. I looked down at her, tears where starting to come down her cheek. Suddenly she started to punch my stomach really hard. She was knocking all of my breath out of me.

"Bella Stop" I whispered. She punched me again and again. It started to hurt.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY BABY FROM ME" She shrieked and woke up crying.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. She turned around so her face was on my chest and looked up.

"I'm fine Edward" She answered still crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I didn't know why she was screaming about a child that she clamed hers. It puzzled me, was she keeping a secret from me? No she couldn't have a child. It is normal for her to scream about things and act like that when you are scared.

"No I'm fine Edward" She answered and nuzzled her head in my neck. She then started kissing all along my neck and jaw line. It sent electricity shots through me. I looked down and kissed her on the lips. It was very passionate and filled with love. She was so amazing wanted to melt in her embrace.

"Come girl get up time to get out of this hospital and time to go home" I jumped out of bed and already packing her stuff.

"What every you say _boy" _She answered jumping up and hugging me. I laughed because she nearly tripped because of her own feet.

"Bella could you please finish up I have to call a few people" I asked. I didn't know if she would want be left on her own.

"Where are you going to be?" She asked looking a bit pained.

"Just outside the door, is it okay?" I asked again.

"Okay but don't go anywhere" Bella said.

"I promise I will not go anywhere."

She nodded and I was out the door. I took out my phone and dialled Alice's number.

"Hello" She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Alice is everything set for the Party? Where leaving the hospital any minute" I asked.

"Yep everything is set. Oh and Edward did you get the ring?" Alice asked.

"I got it while Bella was sleeping" I told her.

"How the shops are closed in the night?" Alice asked.

"That is none of your business what I got Bella, I know what she likes and dislikes. I probably even know her better than you and plus you have to wait and see like everyone else is." I answered

"Fine I'll see you soon"

"Bye Alice" I muttered into the receiver and closed the phone. I turned around and walked into the room. I looked up and saw Bella crying.

"Bella why are you crying did someone hurt you?" I asked. I ran over to her and sat next to her, hugging her to my chest.

"No I thought I saw Jacob and he was holding a whip I was scared" She cried into my shirt.

"Shhhhh it's okay he was never here" I hushed.

"I know" She answered. She then stood up and walked over to her bag.

"So we ready to go" She said with a bit of a smile.

"Okay and we are off!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for a short chapter but that is all I had time to do!! I am sorry and promise that when my exams are over I will post 2 chapters!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Yes, Yes and Yes

**My exams are over!!!!!!!!!!! Now lets hope that I can find time to post one chapter a week!!! **

**I am so happy my friends have been bugging me to publish new chapters!! **

**In the last chapter Bella woke up screaming for a baby? OOOOOHH And Edward mentioned something about a party and a ring???? **

**Enjoy……………………………………………………………………………………**

**YES, YES, YES and YES**

**Edward POV**

I was very nervous I didn't know how I would do this. All I could think of was what was she going to answer. Yes? No? If only I knew. I could tell Bella knew something was up, she kept on glancing at me every now and again to see if I was alright. I just hopped every thing goes as I planned.

**Bella POV**

When Edward got back from that phone call he made this morning in the hospital he ahs been acting really strange like he was nervous for something but what?

We were in the car holding hands Edward was driving and I was sitting there very silently looking at Edward every now and then to see if he is okay. Could he of figured out why I was screaming in my sleep? He could have, I didn't say anything else other than my give me back my baby. No he didn't know anything. Bella calm down.

We arrived at my house. I got out of the car and waited for Edward. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet but very passionate.

We walked up to the front door and opened it. When I opened the door I found a trial of Red roses leading to the back of the house. I started to follow them. The house was very dark. I was about to go back when I saw a light. I walked closer to it and saw a piano and Edward sitting there with his hands on the keyboard. He looked up at me and smiled. It sent my heart beating three times an hour. He then patted a spot next to him. I went over and sat next to him. He started playing the music was very soft. He then started playing a song.

_You are my life_

_Without you I mean _

_Nothing_

_You shine in the sun_

_You are the reason _

_I live_

_You are my light _

_My shining light _

_My light_

_You are my Bella _

_My angel and _

_My spirit _

_My wife_

The song ended there. I was in tears it was so sweet. I never thought he looked at me like that. He then got up and kneeled down he opened a box he was holding. In that box was a silver ring with a huge glittering diamond. My breath hitched. He then looked up.

"Bella you are my Angel, my Life, my Voice and you mean the world to me Bella. I promise to be there for you and I will cross fires to be with you no matter what, but only if you want me too. Bella I Love you with all my heart nothing in words can help me to describe what I feel for you. Bella I want to wake up and see you there lying next to me. I want to be able to cook you breakfast in bed. I want to spoil you and make sure you have every thing and more. I want to make you the happiest women on this earth. I want to be able to see you smile and your eyes sparkle when you are happy. I want to spend the res of my life with you. I love you! Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say I was speech less. He said it so wonderfully. I wanted to say something but I couldn't I was frozen.

"Bella if it is too soon tell me or if you don't want to get married I understand. You don't have to say yes." He muttered looking at me.

I wanted to say yes. I was just speechless. But I also wanted to say something else but I thought it was very corny. So I stuck with the truth straight out with the truth.

"I love you Edward and yes I will marry you. I would want to be your wife forever." I replied back looking into his eyes.

He then grabbed my hands and kissed every single finger expect for the finger he was putting on the ring. He then slipped the ring on that finger and kissed it.

"This ring was my grandmas if she was here she would have liked you and she would have wanted you to wear this ring" He got up off his knee.

I looked into his eyes and saw sparks of excitement and happiness. His eyes where gleaming. I hope he say that exact thing in my eyes. I then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft and smooth. Our lips moved together as one. It was like we fitted. The kiss got deeper and deeper until we had to break apart for air. I looked up and melted in his eyes. He then flashed me my favourite crooked smile!

Suddenly lights came on. I turned around and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all smiling at me.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward your engaged" Alice shouted and came running up to me and hugged me tight. Everyone else followed her one after the other they came up and congratulated Edward and I.

"Oh my gosh we have to get the wedding all set up and we have to shop, pick a date, find you a dress, food, decoration, oh this is going to be so much fun we have to get a move on!" Alice shrieked with excitement. I just turned and looked at Edward and smiled.

**Edward POV **

I couldn't believe it she said yes. My heart was pounding three million times an hour when I asked her. I thought at one stage she would say no. I couldn't wait to see Bella in a white wedding dress she would look so gorgeous. Not only that but she would become my wife, Bella Cullen. That does sound very hot and sexy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! I wanted to start with Edward and then finish with Edward. Please if you have any other ideas tell me!! But there is still one more mystery why was Bella screaming about a baby??? Does anybody know why? Take a guess maybe and tell me in a review!!! **

**There should be another Chapter soon!!**

**Thank you for being so impatient with me once again!**

**Review please!!**


	20. What Child?

**WOW I am up to Chapter 20 I can't believe it!! Well this is thanks to all of you people reviewing and reading my story, but the story is not over yet there is still a lot more. I want to make up for all the weeks I have missed .**

**Who thinks that the New Moon Trailer was awesome? I do!!! **

**I'm counting down here Australia it is 2 months and 19 days from tomorrow!! **

******************************Dedication******************************

**A Special dedication to my friend Maddie and to all you people reading this right now that's right you!**

**The Child??**

Bella POV

I woke up and started getting ready for a busy day. I had the girls coming over at 11 and then I had to go to university at 1 o'clock then come back home study for my finales. I can't wait to get university out of the way. I had a shower and started making my way downstairs when I heard someone in the kitchen. I went back up stairs and grabbed my blow dryer. I walked back downstairs and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I was about to run and hit the person but I stopped as I noticed who it was in my kitchen.

He was in jeans and a white shirt he looked like a Greek god sent from god himself. He was moving around the kitchen looking as sexy as ever. If he continued doing this it would take all my self control until the wedding.

"Hey handsome" I walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

"Hey sexy" he replied with a smirk on his face. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was short and sweet.

I was about to kiss him back when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the ID it said it was private so I answered it any way.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello Bella, this is James here I hope you didn't mind me getting your number but I needed to speak to you"

I shivered as I heard the voice. I hadn't heard it in years.

"What would you like?" I answered trying to sound professional so Edward wouldn't get suspicious.

"I can't look after your child any longer me and your aunty Victoria are growing very old and so you have to options you can take your child back or the child can be adopted." James replied.

"After so many court battles you are giving the child back to me, after I payed millions to do anything in my power to keep the child and you were against it all?" I replied with a shocked voice.

"Yes we are you have three days to tell me what you want to do with your child and I heard your engaged congratulations" He replied in a mean voice and hung up on me.

I didn't know what to do. Edward was standing there waiting for me to explain to him why I was so stressed out but, I couldn't tell him.

"Sorry about that it was from university just a case study we are doing" I hoped he accepted what I said and believed in it because I was a really bad liar.

"Okay then, how are you going with studying for you finales?" He asked. "I was going to start this afternoon but I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner tonight take out is on me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course I would love to come for dinner, well I have to go, I will see you tonight." He answered and kissed me on the cheek and left with a wide smile on his cheek.

I didn't know what to do of course I wanted my child, my baby girl called Sophia, but I don't know how to tell Edward and that's when the tears started. I sat down on my couch and though how Edward would react.

I heard the door bell ring. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 11 o'clock I wiped away my tears quickly and ran to open the door.

"Hello Bella" Alice cheered.

"Hi Bella" Rosalie greeted.

They walked in the house with a big smile on there face. Alice turned around and spotted my eyes I could tell straight away she wasn't leaving without a explanation.

"Bella, why have you been crying?" Rosalie asked.

**Will Bella tell them? How did this child happen? What court case? How will Edward act? **

**So many questions! **

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but I have been busy with assessments and exams. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews count in the way I write this story!!!!!!!!**


	21. Telling Edward

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my goal is before the year to finish this story!!! I have had writers block!!! **

**So we were up to the bit were Bella has just had a phone call from James (her uncle) and Victoria (her aunty). They wanted to give back Bella's child Sophia, who Bella was in court for. Then Alice and Rosalie come over and they both notice that something is wrong. That is just a quick summary. If you can't remember it you can go back and read it, it is only a short chapter. **

**A dedication to all you people who have stuck with me for this long!! Also to Deepika and Maddie for motivating me! **

**I do not own twilight!! **

Chapter 21- Telling Edward

They walked in the house with a big smile on there face. Alice turned around and spotted my eyes I could tell straight away she wasn't leaving without an explanation.

"Bella, why have you been crying?" Rosalie asked.

As soon as she asked I started crying again I couldn't stop. I didn't want them to worry about me any more. They already were checking up on me ever since Jacob decided to attack me.

"Bella you can tell us anything" Alice said. I just looked at them. They looked so worried that I could not resist not telling them.

"Ohk I will. When I was 17 years old I fell pregnant with Jacobs's child. I didn't want Jacob to find out because he would have wanted me not to have the child. I still decided to keep the child. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I named her Sophia. My mum and I battled to keep up with all the costs of having a child. My uncle and aunty found out and they were against it. So they took it to court. I paid for the top lawyer but I still lost. The judge said I was to young and irresponsible to have a child to look after. So they gave they gave my baby girl to my uncle (James) and aunty (Victoria) until I was over 18 and then they could decide when I would have her back. This morning they rang up wanting to give back my beautiful baby girl Sophia and that I have three days to answer otherwise they are giving the child up for adoption." As I finished I could feel Alice and Rosalie starring at me, I looked up.

"So you're telling me that in a couple of days I am going to be an Aunty?" Alice cheered.

"But why were you crying Bella what's the problem?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how to tell Edward. I don't how he will react. I also don't know how I'm going to support my child financially with university." I replied.

"Bella calm down, you honestly haven't talked bout children with Edward I know and I can see it that he wants children Jasper was telling me the other day. We were discussing about our futures and apparently Edward had mentioned to Jasper that he wanted children with you. He wanted a big family. So I'm sure this will be a big shock for him, but in the end I'm sure he will be happy." Alice replied.

"So about the financial situation Alice and I can help. But first you need a proper house for yourself. If your mum lets you, you can always redo this house up and we could do a children's bedroom, but you are going to have to discuss that with Edward." Rosalie smiled.

"I'm an Aunty" Alice Cheered.

After coffee the girls and I went shopping for some ideas on a children's bedroom. We also went looking at clothes but it was hard because I didn't know what size she wore or what she looked like anymore. By the time I knew it I had to go to university.

After university I started to clean up a bit. By the time the house was clean I had to take a shower quickly before Edward arrived.

I put on a nice simple dress that was a navy blue colour. I was just about to call for the take-away when the door bell rang. I dropped the phone and went straight for the door. As soon as I opened the door there he was standing there. I hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So I'm guessing you missed me?" Edward smirked.

"Of course I did" I replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

I ordered pizza and then went and sat down with him. At first we just cuddled together and watched TV. Someone knocked on the door and Edward gets up and yells Pizza's here. I walked into the kitchen and set up the table so we could eat. Edward brought the pizza in and we started to eat.

"Edward I have to tell you something and it's not going to be easy." I said.

"Bella what is it, you know you can tell me anything." He responded with a worried look on his face. He reached over and grabbed my hand and mouthed the words "I love you."

I told Edward everything that I told Alice and Rosalie. He listened carefully and took everything in so calmly I sometimes worried he wasn't there. When I finished I looked up to see his expression.

"Bella why didn't you tell me sooner, of course your daughter Sophia can come and live with us. Bella I will treat her like my own daughter. Don't worry about the house I already bought a house that I was going to give to you for a wedding present, I guess your just going to have to get it early. Esme, Alice and Rosalie both helped decorate the house. We also out a children's room in there, just in case we had a child. I want to ask one question, when was this little Sophia born?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"She was born November the 26th 2005." I answered.

"Well it's the 20th today do you think we can have her here on her birthday? It would be a brilliant way to welcome her into the family don't you think?" Edward asked.

"Of course we can plain her 4th birthday" I smiled.

**Well that was chapter 21. I hope you guys liked it and sorry again for the long wait!!!**

**Please Review!!!!!**


End file.
